


Save Me

by laurraablancharr



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurraablancharr/pseuds/laurraablancharr
Summary: Julian Draxler, jeune allemand évoluant au Paris Saint-Germain voit sa vie transformée suite à une relation amoureuse destructrice.Parviendra-t-il à se sortir de cette situation ? Ces amis réussiront-ils à lui venir en aide ?Kevin parviendra-t-il à lui avouer ce qu'il ressent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?{ Julian Draxler x Kevin Trapp }~TERMINÉ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est également disponible sur Wattpad

Des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers et mon corps se tend instinctivement. Je sais très bien que c'est lui qui arrive, personne d'autre n'a les clés de chez moi, et je sais aussi d'avance ce qui m'attend.

A cet instant je tente de calmer ma respiration et de ne pas laisser cette foutue émotion qu'est la peur prendre le dessus.

Ceci dit c'est peine perdue.

 

La peur...

L'avez vous déjà connu ? Vous savez ce sentiment d'insécurité qui vous donne l'impression d'être vulnérable en permanence. Ce sentiment qui vous tord le ventre et vous empêche de dormir. Un sentiment que je ressens beaucoup trop souvent depuis ces derniers temps, qui me ronge de l'intérieur et qui a transformé ma vie tranquille en un cauchemar.

Vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi je fais allusion et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous explique... Et bien je ne ferai rien de tout cela, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il me fait subir au quotidien. Certains de mes coéquipiers commencent à se poser des questions, mais je fais au mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, espérant chaque jour que personne n'apprenne quoi que ce soit.

Au fait j'oubliais, je m'appelle Julian Draxler, milieu de terrain du Paris Saint-Germain. Même si ces derniers temps je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello !

Ceci est ma première fiction, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un petit moment mais j'étais trop timide pour la poster et finalement j'ai décidé de me lancer ( racontage de vie bonsoir je dois déjà vous gonfler)

J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser en commentaire ça me ferait super plaisir 😉

PS : Je précise au cas où mais comme vous l'avez vu sur la couverture de l'histoire ce n'est pas un draxembe. Je n'ai rien contre ce ship au contraire j'adore lire des  fictions sur eux mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu et j'espère que vous apprécierez ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

~Janvier 2017~

Julian Draxler

Je descends du taxi et salue le chauffeur qui m'a conduit jusque ici. Mon sac de sport sur les épaules je prends le temps d'observer les bâtiments qui me serviront de lieux de travail pendant les prochaines années.

Le camp des loges est bien différents de ceux que j'ai connu en Allemagne mais j'espère pouvoir rapidement m'adapter. Alors que je suis toujours devant le bâtiment une voix dans mon dos me sort de mes pensées. 

\- Hey bah alors t'es perdu ? Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es planté là, si c'est la porte d'entrée que tu cherches elle est juste devant ton nez. 

Je me retourne et fais face à un métisse au look un peu orignal. Un grand sourire fait place sur son visage et je lui souris timidement. Il me regarde attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part mais n'ayant compris qu'un mot sur trois de ce qu'il m'a dit cela s'avère un peu compliqué. J'ai pourtant étudié le français étant plus jeune mais je ne suis pas encore bilingue. 

(NDA : le français de Julian n'est pas parfait c'est pour ça qu'il y a parfois des fautes de langue dans les dialogues.)

\- Eu...I' m sorry...je... eu n'ai pas tout comprendre.

J'ai légèrement bégayé et en voyant sa tête amusée à la fin de ma phrase je comprends que j'ai du commettre une erreur en parlant. Bravo Julian tu viens de te ridiculiser devant un de tes coéquipiers après deux minutes à peine, record battu, pensé -je pour moi même.

\- Je vois je vais y aller plus doucement avec des mots plus faciles. Et dit moi tu ne serais pas l'une des nouvelles recrues du club ? 

\- Si, Julian Draxler...

\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que t'arrivais. Pourtant le coach nous avait prévenu mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à l'écouter, rit-il. 

\- Tu veux bien me montrer le endroit pour rencontrer le coach s'il te plaît ?

\- Avec plaisir aller vient suit moi je serai ton guide pour la journée ! 

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et passe sans bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer avec lui à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il me montre rapidement les lieux et ils s'arrêtent devant une porte fermée; le bureau du coach je suppose. 

\- Voila c'est juste ici tu verras Unai il est cool ! 

\- Ouais j'espère et merci de m'avoir fait visiter.

\- C'est trois fois rien pas besoin de me remercier ! Bon moi je dois aller me changer on se voit après !

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et le vois s'éloigner en marchant le long d'un grand couloir. Il s'arrête soudainement dans sa course et se retourne vers moi.

\- Au fait moi c'est Presnel mais appelle moi Pres ou Presko parce que sinon j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma grand mère !

 

Je lâche un léger rire suite à sa réplique et mon coéquipier me tourne de nouveau le dos et continue son chemin. 

J'entends la porte derrière s'ouvrir et une personne que je reconnais comme étant Unai me fait signe d'entrer. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la pièce où deux des dirigeants de club en plus d'Unai sont présents. Je les salue et ils me font signe de m'assoir sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau. L'entretien n'est pas très long et au bout de quinze minutes toute la paperasse est remplie. 

Après cela le coach me fait une visite du centre un peu plus en détail que celle de Presnel et peu à peu j'arrive à m'imprégner les lieux, ce n'est finalement pas aussi grand que ça en a l'air.

\- Je pense que c'est bon je t'ai à peu près tout dit, maintenant va falloir que tu nous montres ce que t'as dans le ventre ! Je te laisse te changer et après rejoins nous sur le terrain.

\- D'accord je me dépêche.

Il sourit et sort de la pièce rejoignant la pelouse et ces joueurs. Je ne tiens pas me faire attendre dès le premier jour alors je me hâte d'ôter mes vêtements et d'enfiler la tenue d'entraînement avant de rejoindre à mon tour le terrain. 

J'aperçois mes coéquipiers qui se tiennent groupés en demi cercle, sûrement en train d'écouter les consignes d'Unai pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et j'accélère le pas. J'espère me fondre dans la masse afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas trop ma présence, mais c'était sans compter l'immense discrétion de Presnel.

\- Et Julian t'es enfin là ! 

Tous se retournent et je sens leurs regards braqués sur moi. Je rougis et mordille ma lèvre inférieure, chose que je fais à chaque fois que je suis mal à l'aise. Et c'est le cas à cet instant, je déteste être le centre d'attention et c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'impression d'être en ce moment quand je vois mes coéquipiers me dévisager de la tête au pied. 

-Oh aller fait pas ton timide je te promets que personne ne va te manger !

Il parle trop vite pour moi et je n'ai absolument rien compris cependant j'entends certains de mes partenaire pouffer de rire; il a sûrement dû sortir une connerie. Je m'avance vers le groupe et prends le temps de dire bonjour à chacun de me coéquipiers m'attardant légèrement avec l'un d'entre eux. 

( NDA : les dialogues en italiques sont en allemand, ne vous attendez pas à voir de l'allemand dans les dialogues j'ai fait espagnol 😂)

\- Julian content de te voir ici !

\- Moi aussi Kev tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rassure d'avoir un des gars de la Mannschaft ici.

\- Tu stresses beaucoup trop tu verras les  gars ici sont géniaux tu vas te plaire.

\- Et je stresse pas du tout ! Répliqué- je en souriant. 

 

Le coach nous interrompt et demande que je me présente rapidement aux autres. Je le maudis intérieurement détestant ce genre de chose. Pas question de me ridiculiser avec mon français alors je le fais de manière sur en anglais.

Après qu'Unai nous ai donné ses dernières indications nous avons commencé l'entraînement. A mon grand soulagement les gars m'ont tout de suite intégré même si j'ai passé plus de temps avec Kevin, ce qui est logique nous nous connaissions déjà. 

A la fin de l'entraînement Presnel propose de faire une soirée Fifa chez lui pour fêter mon arrivée mais je décline l'offre ayant autre chose de prévu ce soir.

\- Mais aller Ju ça sera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec toute l'équipe !

\- Je suis désolé je peux pas je dois aller à le aéroport.

\- L'aéroport pas le aéroport, me corrige Kevin.

\- Oui bon l'aéroport, un autre soir je viendrai promis Pres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à l'aéroport ? 

\- Je dois récupérer quelqu'un et d'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche... eu 

Je cherche mes mots en français et ne les trouvant pas termine finalement ma phrase en anglais. 

\- I'm going to be late. 

Mes coéquipiers n'insistent pas et je me dépêche de me changer et de sortir des vestiaires. Le chauffeur de ce matin m'attend déjà et me dépose devant la maison que j'ai décidé de louer le temps de mon contrat avec le PSG.

Je dépose rapidement mon sac de sport dans ma chambre et attrape mes clés de voiture. Je roule depuis plusieurs minutes quand j'entends mon téléphone vibrer. Je l'attrape et active le Bluetooth avant de décrocher. 

\- Hey comment va mon petit chat ? 

Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de mon meilleur ami, ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre. 

\- Très bien et toi Mes que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? 

 

\- Il me faut une raison maintenant pour prendre des nouvelles des ses amis ? 

Je l'entends rire  de l'autre bout du fil et soupire d'amusement, Mesut et sa repartie une grande histoire. Nous continuons de discuter un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le coupe soudainement dans une de ses phrases . 

\- Merde mais quel abruti ! Râlé-je 

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon Ju ? 

\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on parle et j'ai complètement oublié de regarder mon GPS j'ai loupé l'aéroport ! 

Mon meilleur ami explose de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre dans son fou rire.

\- Te moque pas de moi ! 

\- Sérieux qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre à l'aéroport ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière, Maxence arrive aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que t'avais pas réussi à te débarrasser de l'autre.

Je soupire agacé des mots que Mesut emploie pour parler de Maxence.

\- Mes sérieux tu pourrais faire des efforts ça fait huit mois que je suis avec.

\- Et bien huit mois qu'il m'insuporte alors, répondit- il du tac au tac.

\- Je suis sérieux j'en ai marre que tu manques de respect en permanence à mon mec. Il t'as rien fait à ce que je sache alors je vois pas pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec lui. 

\- Je le sens pas ton mec c'est tout et en je le trouve trop possessif . 

Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve ! 

Mesut c'est mon meilleur ami, cela plusieurs années que je le connais et je le considère maintenant comme mon grand frère et c'est pareil de son côté. C'est l'un des premiers qui est venu vers moi lors de ma première sélection avec Mannschaft. Il a toujours été là, quand ça n'allait pas, que je me trouvais nul et que j'avais envie de tout abandonner il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, il m'a relevé et soutenu et je lui serai toujours reconnaissant pour tout cela. Mais quand on aborde le sujet de Maxence je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la gifler. 

Je ne veux pas argumenter plus longtemps, on a déjà eu cette conversation une bonne dizaines de fois et à la fin il y en a toujours un qui finit par faire la tronche à l'autre. 

\- Bon bah je vais te laisser faut que je mette mon gps je suis perdu.

\- Ouais salut bonne soirée, répondît-il froidement. 

Il raccroche sans même me laisser le temps de lui dire au revoir. Je ne m'énerve pas plus que ça puisque je sais que d'ici demain il sera passer à autre chose je le connais. Je pose ensuite mon portable et me concentre sur la route.

J'arrive finalement à destination pile à l'heure et ne me pas longtemps pour me garer. J'enfile mes lunettes de soleil et ma casquette et rentre à l'intérieur du terminal. Il ne me faut pas longtemps longtemps pour l'apercevoir et je me dirige vers lui à grand pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur je me jette dans ses bras et le sert contre moi. 

\- Tu m'as manqué je suis trop content que tu sois enfin là !

\- Tant que ça mais ça fait une semaine à peine qu'on c'est pas vu Ju, rit-il.

\- Mouais m'en fou c'est long quand même, lui répondis- je faisais mine de bouder. 

Il rigole avant de venir déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il cherche à l'approfondir demandant l'accès à ma langue mais je ne lui cède pas, nous sommes au milieu d'un aéroport quand même. Il grogne et nous nous séparons. 

\- Roh t'es chiant j'ai même pas le droit de t'embrasser comme il se doit ! Râle-t-il 

\- Pas devant plein de gens quand même attend il y a des gosses autour ! Rigolé- je 

Il sourit et se penche vers mon oreille.

\- C'est dommage parce que t'es vraiment sexy aujourd'hui je t'aurais bien fait l'amour là au milieu de l'aéroport. 

Je soupire et lui claque légèrement l'arrière de la tête. Maxence n'a aucune gêne dans ces paroles sur ce genre de sujet  alors que moi je suis plus pudique la dessus. 

\- Et bah t'attendras qu'on soit à la maison. 

\- Mais t'as ta voiture non ?

\- N'y pense même pas espèce d'obsédé j'ai pris ma Mercedes toute neuve pas question qu'on l'abime. 

\- Monsieur Draxler vous êtes relou, aller vient on y va et j'espère que tu n'habites pas trop loins ! 

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'enlacer mes doigts et de prendre la direction de la sortie. 

Je sens que nous n'allons pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit pensé- je pour moi même. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hello

C'est donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire, il n'est pas extraordinaire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ☺️

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, que ce soit positif ou négatif je pars du principe que toutes critiques nous sert pour améliorer. Et même si vous avez des hypothèses ou des envie pour la suite lâchez vous ça me ferait super plaisir ❤️

Et en ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres elle peut varier mais généralement cela devrait rester à peu près comme celui là, dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est trop court ou au contraire trop long 🤗

Je vous retrouve dès que je peux avec la suite et je remercie d'avance les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire de voter et même de commenter c'est super sympa de votre part 😉


	3. Chapter 3

~Mai 2017~

Julian Draxler

Cela va faire plusieurs mois que je me suis installé à Paris et pour le moment je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir signé ici. L'équipe m'a très bien accueilli, je me suis intégré beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je n'aurais pensé et la plupart des joueurs sont maintenant des amis très proches même si c'est avec Presnel et Kevin que je m'entends le mieux. 

J'ai tout pour être parfaitement heureux, un travail que j'aime, des amis géniaux, une équipe qui gagne plus des trois quarts de ces matchs...mais pourtant je ne le suis pas complètement. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne le suis pas porte un nom; Maxence. 

En ce moment rien ne va plus entre nous deux, nous ne partageons plus rien, plus de baisers échangés, plus de complicité, de petites attentions, de sorties rien qu'à deux, de mots doux...comme si nous étions devenus de parfaits inconnus. Les seuls fois on l'on parvient à rester tout les deux sans se crier dessus c'est quand on couche ensemble. Pourtant je l'aime, je fais tout pour sauver notre couple allant jusqu'à laisser complètement de côté mes amis mais rien n'y fait, Maxence n'est jamais satisfait et me demande toujours plus. 

Ce qui fait que depuis quinze jours nous passons notre temps à nous prendre la tête... non rectification Maxence passe son temps à me hurler dessus pour un oui, pour un non ou le plus souvent pour une histoire de jalousie. Il ne supporte pas de me voir avec mes coéquipiers et cette ambiance entre nous commence vraiment à peser et à jouer sur mon moral. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre, jamais je n'irai le tromper avec l'un d'entre eux, et ça me blesse énormément qu'il puisse penser cela de moi. 

\- T'as rien à me dire par hasard ? 

Je relève la tête de mon bol de céréales à moitié rempli et je vois qu'une fois de plus monsieur est énervé et bien tant pis il s'énervera tout seul je n'ai pas la motivation pour lui répondre ce matin. Je suis fatigué en ce moment les entraînements sont intensifs et ces dernières nuits j'ai passé plus de temps à réfléchir à nous deux plutôt qu'à dormir. 

\- Non pas vraiment, répondis- je avec nonchalance. 

Je me lève ensuite du tabouret sur lequel j'étais assis et débarrasse mon bol et mon verre de jus de fruits.

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Et regarde moi quand je te parle Draxler !

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème encore ce matin ? Oui j'ai passé la soirée avec les gars mais c'est pas une raison pour piquer une crise pareille ! 

Je suis habituellement une personne très calme mais avec la fatigue qui s'accumule suite aux entraînements et aux crises de jalousie à répétition j'explose, balançant tout ce que je garde pour moi depuis un moment. 

\- Tu me fais péter les plombs tu comprends ça ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, pour nous, pour notre couple mais t'es jamais content ! Je te supporte plus, toi, tes caprices, ta mauvaise humeur et ta jalousie à deux balles ! J'en ai marre de partager ma vie avec un connard égoïste...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase puisque que la main de mon compagnon vient de s'abattre violemment contre ma joue. Je recule instinctivement, mon dos se retrouvant rapidement contre le mur. Je relève la tête vers lui me tenant le visage, encore sous le choc de son geste. 

Il venait de lever la main sur moi, il m'avait frappé ! Et ça jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. 

\- Ju je...

\- M'approche pas ! Ne me touches pas ! Hurlé- je alors qu'il s'avance dans ma direction.

\- Non attend laisse moi au moins voir si...

\- Non , laisse moi ! Et casse toi d'ici je veux jamais te revoir ! 

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu déconne la tu es sérieusement en train de me quitter pour ça ? 

\- J'ai l'air de rire ? Maintenant tu prends tes valises et tu te barres de chez moi !

Je quitte ensuite la cuisine en courant et monte à l'étage m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mes mains tremblent de rage ou de peur je ne sais pas vraiment et je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire. 

J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits, tout est allé très vite et j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je repense à toute notre relation, tout ce que nous avons vécu tout les deux... et aujourd'hui je viens de mettre un terme à tout cela mais je ne regrette pas. Je l'aime encore certes mais ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi je ne l'aurais pas supporté, il ne me rend pas heureux. Tôt ou tard je l'aurais quitté, en me frappant Maxence n'a fait qu'avancer l'inévitable. 

Une larme coule sur ma joue, ça me fait mal de le quitter, je l'aime vraiment mais je dois penser à moi et à mon bonheur avant tout. Je préfère tout arrêter maintenant avant que je ne continue à m'attacher encore plus.

<><><>

J'arrive à l'entraînement avec quinze minutes de retard, je vais me faire engueler par le coach mais tant pis, j'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir et cela m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. 

J'enfile mes crampons et sursaute quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre à la volée. Le nouvel arrivant n'est autre qu'un Presnel tout essoufflé, il a dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici. 

 

-Babe ! Toi aussi t'as oublié ton réveil ce matin ?

Je relève la tête pour lui parler mais le visage de mon ami change complètement d'expression. Son sourire disparaît et laisse place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Bordel Ju c'est quoi ce bleu énorme sur ta joue ?

Un bleu ? Comment ça ? 

Oh non c'est pas vrai

! Ne me dites pas que... ah bah si en fait, j'aperçois dans un miroir la trace sur mon visage.

J'ai pourtant vérifié avant de partir et je n'avais rien. Il faut que je réfléchisse et que je lui trouve une excuse probable afin de ne pas attiser sa curiosité.

\- Eu... je me suis... eu comment vous dites en français... suis cogné contre la porte de ma chambre. Répondis-je honteux de lui mentir de la sorte.

\- Une porte ? Mais comment t'as pu te manger une porte au point d'avoir une trace comme ça ? 

\- Quoi mais non je l'ai pas mangé je me suis cogné.

\- C'est une expression ça veut dire la même chose. 

\- C'est pas ma faute aussi je suis pas français moi ! Et puis dépêche toi Unai va finir par se fâcher.

Je tente de faire diversion et d'esquiver le sujet et cela à l'air de fonctionner puisque que Presnel se change sans me poser plus de question. 

Me cogner contre une porte sérieusement je n'aurais pas pu trouver pire excuse, je suis vraiment idiot. J'espère juste que d'ici demain Pres est oublié tout ça. 

Je m'apprête à sortir du vestiaire mais au moment de passer la porte je sens les doigts de mon ami retenir mon poignet. 

\- Juju tu me le dirais si quelqu'un t'avais fait du mal ? 

\- Bah oui enfin pourquoi cette question ? 

Mensonge c'est n'est que putain de mensonge, un parmi les nombreux qui allaient suivre par la suite. 

\- Non fin c'est juste que le bleu je me demandais si c'était pas... fin si c'était pas Maxence. 

Je me sens pâlir, comment l'idée lui est venu de penser que Maxence pourrait me frapper, Mesut a décidé de le coacher ou quoi ? 

\- Quoi mais enfin bien sûr que non mais t'es malade ou quoi c'est pas un psychopathe mon mec non plus !

Non c'est juste un gars beaucoup trop jaloux qui a levé la main sur moi ce matin.

\- Non mais tu m'as dit qu'il est hyper jaloux alors j'ai pensé...

\- Non stop tu penses rien du tout ok il ne va quand même pas aller jusqu'à me frapper ! Le coupé-je

\- Je suis désolé je sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Non c'est bon c'est rien on oublie, répliqué-je avec un sourire. 

Je dois être bon acteur, Presnel n'y a vu que du feu et à mon avis il n'est pas prêt de me reparler de ça, du moins j'espère.

Nous arrivons sur le terrain avec trente minutes de retard et Unai est furieux, je vous jure c'est un grand malade des horaires. Nous nous en sortons pas trop mal et n'écopons que de sept tours de terrain supplémentaires, je m'attendais à pire.

Nous commençons donc à courir et je sens de temps à autre le regard de certains de mes coéquipiers dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois arrivé en retard pour la première fois, ou alors le bleu sur la joue, je pencherai cependant sur la deuxième option. Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne me fait de réflexion et cela m'arrange fortement.

L'entraînement touche presque à sa fin et nous terminons par des tirs au but, et évidemment sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, celui qui le rate a un gage. ( NDA : j'invente complètement je ne sais pas si ils en font pendant leurs entraînements). Je me retrouve face à Kevin mais j'aurai préféré Alphonse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Kev me déstabilise et c'est plus compliqué pour moi de me concentrer quand il est dans les buts. Je me place face au but, ballon au pied. Je prends un peu d'élan et tire; évidemment ce qui devait arriver arriva, je me loupe complètement et le ballon passe à trois mètres des cages.

Mes coéquipiers rigolent et moi je sens déjà le gage arriver. C'est Presnel qui le choisi et je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver pire. 

\- Alors babe ce soir à la soirée de Marcos tu dois danser un slow avec Adrien ! Dit- il tout content de lui.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi jamais de la vie ! Répliqua le concerné

 

Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié, Adrien depuis que je suis arrivé on ne s'est jamais entendu. Il ne me supporte pas et passe son temps à me critiquer derrière mon dos ou à me lancer des piques. Ce qui un jour nous a valu une expulsion de l'entraînement, j'ai vrillé et si les gars ne nous avaient pas séparés nous en serions venus aux mains. D'après ce que m'a dit Kevin ça serait la relation que j'ai avec Presnel qui le dérange. Avant que je n'arrive les deux étaient quasiment inséparables mais depuis que je suis là Presnel passe énormément de temps avec moi délaissant parfois Adrien. 

\- De toute façon  t'as raté le tien Adé ça sera ton gage à toi aussi. 

\- Alors la t'as craqué tu crois vraiment que je vais aller me coller à ce con d'allemand ? S'énerva-t-il 

Je décide de ne pas pas rentrer dans son jeu et de rester calme. 

\- Pourtant t'en as de la chance, t'as l'honneur de danser avec moi je suis sûre que ta copine elle réfléchirait même pas avant de dire non ! 

Toute l'équipe explose de rire, et le français me fusille du regard. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer je serais déjà mort et enterré.

\- Va te faire foutre Draxler ! Et toi Presnel tu trouves ça drôle ? 

\- Non mais ça va c'est pas là fin du monde c'est pour rire, regarde Julian il le prend bien il en fait pas tout un plat ! Se défend le métisse.

\- Ouais vas-y défend encore ton allemand ! Il t'as bien retourné le cerveau non ? Depuis qu'il est là t'as complètement changé !

Il ne laisse pas à Presnel le temps de répondre et quitte le terrain en furie suivi de près par Layvin. Presnel semble contrarié par les paroles d'Adrien et même si je n'ai pas compris tout le sens de leur dispute j'ai compris que j'étais au centre du problème, et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai beau détester Adrien il reste un ami de Pres et ça me gêne de voir qu'il se dispute avec lui à cause de moi. C'est finalement Alphonse qui vient détendre l'ambiance. 

\- Franchement Pres t'es un dieu voir Ju et Adrien danser un slow j'ai tellement hâte de voir ça ! 

\- J'en connais un qui va moins apprécier par contre, rajoute notre capitaine sourire aux lèvres. 

Mais de quoi il parle ? Je le regarde perplexe mais il se contente de me sourire malicieusement.

Il doit sûrement faire référence à Maxence, ils ne sont pas au courant que je l'ai quitté et je ne vais pas leur dire aujourd'hui, ils pourraient faire le rapprochement avec le bleu sur mon visage.

<><><>

Je rentre finalement chez moi après cet entraînement haut en tension et à peine ai-je passé le pas de ma porte que je le vois. 

Il est là, affalé sur le canapé.... non je rectifie il est affalé sur mon canapé, c'est quand même moi qui paie le loyer, en train de regarder une émission débile à la télévision. 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore là ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair ce matin quand je lui ai dit de dégager...

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hello ! 

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira 😉

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite étoile ou un commentaire ça m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir vos avis ❤️

Et un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de le faire sous le premier chapitre 😍

Et j'avais une question est-ce que les petites notes de l'auteur à la fin vous trouvez ça important ou pas car j'hésite à en mettre ou pas sous chaque chapitre ? 🤔


	4. Chapter 4

Julian Draxler

Je claque exprès la porte derrière moi pour lui faire savoir ma présence. Il n'a pas à être ici, j'ai été clair, je ne veux plus le voir, et si il pense vraiment qu'il arrivera à me faire changer d'avis il peut toujours rêver. J'avance jusqu'au canapé et me plante à deux mètres de lui. Ce matin il m'a vraiment fait mal et j'ai peur qu'il recommence alors je ne m'approche pas plus. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

\- Je t'attendais.

Il me répond calmement, trop calmement à mon goût. Il ne paraît même pas énervé ou triste, je ne comprends pas habituellement il aurait déjà hurlé. 

\- Tu m'attendais pour quoi au juste ?

\- Pour discuter, me répondit- il avec   
assurance.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, je croyais avoir été clair ce matin. 

\- Mais peut-être que je vais réussir à te faire changer d'avis ? 

\- Certainement pas, je reste  pas avec un mec qui me frappe !

\- C'est pas comme si tu la méritait pas. 

Je rêve ou il trouve le geste de ce matin tout à fait normal ? 

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre, il m'a pris de court. Je m'attendais à ce que la discussion prenne cette tournure là. Je pensais qu'il allait s'excuser et me demander de lui laisser une chance pas qu'il trouverait ça normal et prendrait cet air sur de lui. 

\- Tu sais quoi je pense qu'on a vraiment plus rien à faire ensemble alors maintenant tu fais ta vie je fais la mienne et quand je redescends je veux que tu sois parti ! 

\- T'es sûr que même avec ça tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

Il ouvre l'ordinateur qui est posé sur la table basse et mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. A ce moment là je suis partagé entre plusieurs émotions, la colère, la tristesse, la déception, la peur, le dégoût... D'où est-ce que cette vidéo sort ? Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenirs.

\- Cinq minutes Julian, c'est le temps que ça prendrait pour la mettre en ligne, cinq minutes pour détruire ta vie. 

Je relève la tête vers lui incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Maxence le remarque, il se relève du canapé et s'approche de moi. Je recule mais le mur de mon salon me fait rapidement obstacle. Mon compagnon en profite pour coller son corps au mien m'empêchant de bouger. Il penche légèrement la tête et me murmure à l'oreille .

\- Alors Draxler, cet argument t'as suffit pour changer d'avis ? 

Il relève la tête et un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur ses lèvres quand il croise mon regard, il le sait, il a gagné et il l'a très bien compris. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il prend possession de mes lèvres, un frisson de dégoût parcourant ma colonne vertébrale. Après des secondes qui me paraissent des heures, il rompt le baiser et se recule, me permettant de mieux respirer. 

\- Tu vois j'étais sur que tu reviendrais sur ta décision suffisait juste d'être persuasif.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien avec cette vidéo. 

\- Et bien disons que ça dépendra de toi.

Il embrasse un dernière fois mes lèvres avant de monter à l'étage sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. Une fois mon «compagnon » en haut des escaliers, je me laisse glisser le long du mur.

Je suis pris au piège, Maxence peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, et à tout moment il peut détruire ma vie. 

Je pensais le connaître, mais je me suis trompé, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse aller aussi loin. Mais quel abruti j'ai été, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un mec comme ça. Mesut avait raison, il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne le sentait et qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par me faire du mal. J'aurai du l'écouter, j'aurai du croire un « frère » plutôt qu'un mec que je ne connaissais à peine. Je repense à toutes les fois où je me suis pris la tête avec Mes à cause de Maxence, je le défendais à chaque fois, et aujourd'hui je regrette. Malheureusement je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, Mesut m'avais prévenu et je ne l'ai jamais écouté. 

<><><>

Quand nous arrivons chez Marquinhos la fête bat déjà son plein. Je sonne et attends que l'on vienne nous ouvrir. Maxence passe un bras autour de ma taille de manière possessive et me rapproche de lui. 

\- Pas de connerie c'est clair ?

Je hoche la tête en signe de réponse et la porte s'ouvre quelques secondes après laissant apparaître un Marquinhos de très bonne humeur. 

 

\- Julian t'es enfin là !

Son regard se pose sur Maxence et il semble surpris de le voir ici. 

\- Oh t'es venu accompagné ? 

\- Eu oui... ça te dérange pas ? Je voulais pas le laisser tout seul pour la soirée alors je lui ai proposé de venir.

Je me dégoûte moi même à mentir comme je le fais à mes amis mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne vais quand même pas dire à Marqui que mon « mec » a insisté pendant plus d'une demi-heure pour venir.

\- Non t'inquiète c'est bon allez venez entrez ! 

Il lance un sourire forcé à mon compagnon et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de l'immense villa.

En réalité j'ai tout essayé pour que Maxence reste à la maison, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et je n'ai pas eu le choix que de l'emmener avec moi. Il déteste me voir avec mes coéquipiers et à mon avis si il a tant insisté pour venir c'est pour s'assurer que je ne sois pas trop proche d'eux.

Nous arrivons dans le salon et je sens un gros poids me sauter sur le dos.

\- Babe ! J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais ! 

Je fais rapidement descendre le français de mon dos. Je sens le regard assassin de Maxence sur nous et j'ai du mal à cacher le mouvement de recule quand il dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ju t'aimes plus mes bisous ?

\- Si mais... je eu... pas maintenant Pres. 

Je désigne Maxence du regard à mon ami et celui ci me regarde avec déception.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais dès que ton mec est dans les parages on doit faire comme si on se connaissait à peine. 

Sa phrase est pleine de reproches, mais je ne peux pas le blâmer pour autant. Nous sommes très proches mais dès que Maxence est avec moi j'agis différemment avec lui, faisant comme si nous n'étions que de simples connaissances.

\- Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur Draxler et si vous avez besoin d'un ami pour vous amuser ne m'appelez pas. 

\- Pres attends le prends pas comme ça laisse moi t'expliquer au...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase puisqu'il est déjà reparti danser avec Marco et Alphonse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, s'en est trop, j'encaisse depuis ce matin mais là je suis sur le point de craquer. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de Maxence, je le vois en grande discussion avec Layvin, j'en profite donc pour m'éclipser. Je traverse la cuisine et ouvre les baies vitrées qui donnent sur le jardin. 

Une fois dehors l'air frais de la capitale française me fait frissonné, j'aurai peut-être dû prendre ma veste. Je descends les quelques marches de la terrasse qui mène au jardin et m'assois sur la dernière d'entre elle. Je regarde une dernière fois en direction de la maison et une fois assuré que je suis seul et que personne ne m'a suivi je laisse mes larmes s'échapper. 

<><><>

\- Tu vas chopper la crève avec simplement une chemise sur le dos. 

Je sursaute et mon cœur loupe un battement. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arrivé et je pensais être seul. 

\- Putain Kevin tu m'as fait peur !

\- J'ai cru comprendre... eu je peux ? 

 

Je hoche la tête et mon ami prend place à mes côtés. Je passe ma main sur mes joues d'un geste rapide, balayant les dernières larmes versé. Kevin me regarde faire sans poser de question, il a du comprendre que je si je tente de dissimuler mes pleurs c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. 

\- Si jamais t'as un problème je suis là, je t'aiderais si t'as besoin.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est sacrément séduisant avec ce pull blanc moulant qui épouse parfaitement les formes de son corps et cette veste bleu qui.... Je m'arrête net dans mes pensées, qu'est-ce qui me prend d'un coup, pourquoi est-ce que je mets à analyser Kevin de la sorte ? 

\- Eu Julian ça va ? 

Julian ? 

Oh Julian tu m'écoutes ? 

\- Excuse moi Kev, je... j'étais ailleurs.

\- J'ai vu ça faisait deux minutes que tu me fixais sans rien dire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce que je... fin j'ai... eu 

\- Ju calme toi c'est rien c'est bon... aller vient on rentre tu vas vraiment finir par être malade. 

Il se redresse et m'aide à me relever également. Un frisson s'empare de mon corps quand la peau chaude de sa main rentre en contact avec la mienne gelée. Sans que nos doigts ne se lâchent, il nous entraîne à l'intérieur de là maison où la fête touche presque à sa fin. 

D'avoir pleuré pendant plus d'une heure m'a privé de toute mon énergie, mes jambes sont lourdes et je me sens instables sur mes appuis. Kevin marche vite, trop vite pour l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement et je finis par trébucher. Je m'étale de tout mon long au milieu du salon sous le regard de quasiment tout le monde. 

\- Putain mais tu peux pas faire gaffe Draxler ! 

Adrien est en train de me hurler dessus alors que Kevin et et Marqui m'aident à me relever. J'ai tenté de me raccrocher à quelque chose quand je suis tombé, malheureusement le pantalon d'Adrien fut la seule chose que ma main est trouvée. Il c'est donc retrouvé en caleçon devant tout les invités.

Maxence nous rejoint rapidement et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Vu le regard noir qu'il lance à Kevin il a du voir nos doigts entrelacés et ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

Les gars sont finalement parvenus à calmer Adrien, et si j'avais un jour espérer que mes rapports avec lui puissent s'améliorer je crois bien qu'après cela il n'y a plus rien à faire. 

<><><>

Après ce léger incident avec Adrien nous avons rapidement quitté la soirée, alors que certains sont restés ; soit disant pour aider à ranger, même si à mon avis il sont plus resté pour aider à finir les bouteilles. 

Je suis maintenant au volant de la voiture, Maxence n'étant pas en état de conduire. L'ambiance dans le véhicule est calme, je suis concentré sur la route, tandis que mon compagnon regarde le paysage défilé. Je commence à le connaître et ça ne présage rien de bon, et je sais que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Effectivement j'avais raison, nous sommes rentrés depuis deux minutes à peine que Maxence commence déjà. Il me reproche tout et n'importe quoi et j'ai beau trouver des excuses il n'écoute rien. Le ton commence à monter, et il commence à me faire peur à hurler comme ça. J'essaie de le calmer mais la quantité d'alcool dans son sang n'arrange rien. 

Dans un excès de colère il attrape les deux verres posés sur la table de la cuisine et les balance au sol. Il ne s'arrête pas là et recommence avec un vase cette fois ci. 

\- Maxence arrête, je t'en prie arrête tu vas tout détruire ! 

Je tente alors de m'interposer et ce fut l'une des plus mauvaises idées que j'ai eu de la soirée.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hello ! 

Je suis trop contente j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre avant la rentrée, j'espère qu'il vous a plus n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ❤️

Sinon j'espère que votre rentée ce passera bien et que vous serez content de votre classe ( pas comme moi qui a juste chialé en la voyant 😂) 

En ce qui concerne les chapitres, je pense essayer de publier une fois par semaine mais je ne garantie rien car les cours ça me prend quand même pas mal de temps, j'espère que vous comprenez 😊


	5. Chapter 5

Julian Draxler

Je tente alors de m'interposer et ce fut l'une des plus mauvaises idées que j'ai eu de la soirée.

Je me mets devant lui et essaie de bloquer ses bras afin de l'empêcher de balancer tous les objets de ma cuisine. 

\- Lâche-moi Julian ! Hurle-t-il

Mais pourquoi il faut qu'il soit plus grand que moi lui ? 

Avec l'une de ses mains il attrape fermement mon poignet et la seconde d'après je me retrouve au sol. Mon corps heurte violemment le carrelage de ma cuisine et je retiens le cri de douleur quand des bous de verre s'enfoncent dans ma peau. 

Merde mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, pourquoi j'ai essayé de le calmer...

Le pied de mon compagnon s'abat ensuite avec force sur mes côtes, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que Maxence lance à nouveau son pied au niveau de mon bassin. 

\- Arrête, Maxence je t'en supplie arrête.

Je parviens à articuler cette phrase malgré la douleur mais cela ne sert à rien. C'est comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu, il continue de me frapper malgré mes supplications. 

Après des secondes interminables, il finit enfin de s'acharner sur moi, et quitte la pièce sans même me lancer un regard.Quant à moi je reste au sol, complètement sous le choc de ce qui vient d'arriver. 

Il m'avait frappé... non battu pour la première fois alors que j'étais au sol, et une partie au fond de moi savait que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi au sol, mais je parviens tout de même à me relever . Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur remonte mon teeshirt. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil quand je vois l'état de mon torse. Maxence ne m'a pas loupé. Comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça a l'entraînement moi ?

Je redescends ensuite, non sans difficulté chercher une poche de glace dans la cuisine et la place sur l'hématome qui commence à apparaître sur mon flanc gauche, le froid apaisant légèrement la douleur. 

<><><>

Deux jours après la soirée chez Marqui j'arrive à l'entraînement. Maxence n'a pas relevé la main sur moi mais les bleus sur mon torse et sur mon dos sont encore bien visibles pour la plupart. 

Je rentre dans les vestiaires et enfile rapidement mes crampons. J'ai évidemment pris soin de mettre ma tenue d'entraînement à la maison afin de ne pas avoir à me changer devant les gars et de m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarque les bleus présents sur mon corps. 

Je m'apprête à sortir quand Presnel fait son apparition dans la pièce. Un faible sourire prend place sur mon visage en le voyant mais il disparaît rapidement quand Adrien apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Ils n'ont pas encore remarqué ma présence, ils discutent et rigolent tous les deux. 

 

\- Un problème Draxler ? 

La réflexion d'Adrien me sort de mes pensées. La honte, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je les fixais. Adrien lui par contre l'a remarqué et c'est fait un plaisir de me faire une réflexion toujours sur un ton des plus désagréable et méprisant. 

Mon regard croise celui de Presnel, je m'attends à ce qu'il réagisse par rapport à la réflexion de son pote mais rien. Il détourne les yeux et se change, m'ignorant complètement. 

\- Je non.. eu rien, bégayé-je

Adrien affiche un sourire moqueur face au peu d'assurance dans ma voix et je quitte rapidement la pièce, vexé par l'attitude de Presnel. 

On est censé être ami non ? Alors depuis quand on laisse quelqu'un parler aussi méchamment à un ami sans rien dire.

L'entraînement commence et je me retrouve en binôme avec Eddy pour travailler les jongles et les passes. J'ai pourtant essayé de me mettre avec Presnel mais un certain français aux cheveux frisés a été plus rapide que moi et je n'ai pas cherché à m'imposer.

Une fois tous les exercices effectués avec plus ou moins de réussite le coach nous rassemble pour la dernière partie de l'entraînement. Un mini match en cinq contre cinq. Je me retrouve aux côté d'Eddy, Marquinhos, Thiago et Kevin face à Angel, Adrien, Blaise, Presnel et Areola.

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'enjeu dans ce match, mais chacun ayant une âme de compétiteur il est hors de question de perdre. J'ai maintenant la balle aux pieds et je me dirige vers les cages adverses. Il ne me reste plus que quelques mètres mais une personne arrive et me tacle par derrière. L'ayant vu arriver dans mon dos j'ai le réflexe de sauter pour éviter qu'il ne touche ma cheville. Et j'ai bien fait, il me l'aurait sans doute brisée si je ne m'étais pas décalé. Nos adversaires reprennent la balle mais le jeu est stoppé par Kevin qui semble assez énervé.

 

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Tu veux lui peter la jambe ! 

Chacun s'arrête dans qu'il est en train de faire tandis que notre gardien s'avance vers le français. 

\- Non mais sérieux à quoi tu joues ? Depuis quand on tacle comme ça à l'entraînement ? 

\- Je l'ai pas touché c'est bon tranquille Kevin ! 

\- Et alors c'était ton attention non ? Tu vas quand même pas nous dire que tu jouais le ballon ! 

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais t'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache ?

\- Oh les gars c'est bon là stop ! Kev calme toi et Adrien la prochaine fait gaffe t'aurais vraiment pu lui faire mal. 

Thiago est intervenu avant que cela n'aille plus loin, car j'ai bien remarqué que Kevin était prêt à se jeter sur le français. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il c'est autant énervé. 

Mon coéquipier de la Mannschaft lance un regard noir à notre capitaine et Adrien avant de quitter le terrain à grandes enjambées. Je décide de le suivre ne me sentant pas à l'aise sous les regards des mes coéquipiers.

Mais c'est pas possible de marcher aussi vite je suis quasiment obligé de courir pour le rattraper. 

\- Kevin attends ! 

\- Quoi ? 

Il se retourne toujours aussi énervé, cependant son attitude change quand il m'aperçoit. 

\- Désolé Ju je pensais que c'était Thiago.

\- C'est rien t'inquiète.

Je lui souris et son regard s'adoucit. Mon coéquipier passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je retiens la grimace de douleur quand son bras appuie involontairement sur l'un de mes hématomes. Sans ajouter la moindre parole nous continuons de marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires. 

Kevin s'assoit sur le bac et retire son maillot d'entraînement, dévoilant son torse musclé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mon regard son corps, m'attardant sur ses abdominaux et le V parfaitement dessiné au niveau de son bassin.

Cependant je détourne rapidement le regard quand je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire... c'est pas possible mais qu'est-ce qui me prend en ce moment.... j'étais carrément en train de mater mon coéquipier, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. 

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant mais Kevin est vraiment un très bel homme, totalement mon style de mec. Mais bon vu le mannequin qu'il a aux bras j'imagine bien qu'il est loin d'être gay. 

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi maintenant, il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers un coéquipier. Le rouge me monte aux joues mais par chance Kevin ne l'a pas remarqué étant occupé à dénouer les lacets des ses chaussures. Et c'est finalement lui qui lance la discussion, me permettant de laisser de côté mes pensées « bizarres » envers lui. 

\- Pourquoi tu laisses Adrien faire tout ce qu'il fait sans jamais réagir ? 

\- J'en sais trop rien... j'ai pas envie de créer une mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe alors je vais pas commencer à me prendre la tête avec lui toutes les cinq minutes. 

\- Ouais mais tout à l'heure quand même il est allé beaucoup trop loin, crois moi que ce n'est pas le ballon qu'il jouait...

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis décalé quand je l'ai vu arriver, je me doutais qu'il essayerai de me tacler. 

\- Bah alors pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Enfin Ju il aurait pu te casser la jambe et t'as à peine réagi je comprends pas... 

Les autres arrivent à cet instant dans le vestiaire, et j'en profite pour laisser la phrase de Kévin en suspend. A vrai dire ça m'arrange puisque que je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse à sa question. 

La plupart de l'équipe part ensuite en direction des douches tandis que moi je me contente simplement de changer de chaussures. Pas question de prendre une douche au club alors que mon corps est couvert de bleus. Le seul à me poser une question sur le sujet est Kevin mais je parviens facilement à trouver une excuse. Il n'insiste pas et se contente d'embrasser mon front avant d'aller se laver. 

Une fois mes baskets aux pieds je quitte le centre d'entraînement.Je monte à l'intérieur de ma voiture mais au moment de démarrer je vois Presnel arriver sur le parking. Je descends alors de la Mercedes et rejoins mon ami avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa voiture. 

\- Babe..., commencé-je hésitant. 

Il se retourne et je lui lance un léger sourire auquel il ne répond pas et je dois reconnaître que ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir aussi froid avec moi. 

Bon aller pas question de se défiler je vais quand même lui parler 

\- Eu je peux te parler t'as cinq minutes ? 

\- Si tu veux. 

Il s'appuie contre sa voiture et attend que je prenne la parole. Il ne semble pas enchanté à l'idée que l'on ai une discussion mais tant pis, du moment qu'il m'écoute c'est le principal. 

\- Je... eu voulais juste m'excuser pour l'autre fois... je pensais pas que tu... eu comment on dit déjà...  que tu le prendre aussi mal 

\- Mouais... 

Comment ça « mouais », il se fiche de moi ou quoi cet abruti  ? Je viens m'excuser, je galère à le faire en français pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui et là seule chose qu'il trouve à me répondre c'est « mouais » même pas une phrase juste un petit mot. Je vais sérieusement songer à lui acheter un dictionnaire pour son anniversaire. 

Je soupire, Presnel et ces humeurs débiles, je l'aime beaucoup mais des fois il mériterait des claques. 

\- Tu t'en fiches de ce que je te raconte en fait ?

\- Non pourquoi ? 

\- Bah je sais pas peut-être parce que tu me réponds pour « mouais » et que j'ai l'impression de parler tout seul. 

\- Alors non tu parles pas tout seul je t'écoute c'est juste que ça m'énerve, à chaque fois tu me fais le coup et c'est relou à force. 

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. On c'est déjà pris la tête plusieurs fois sur ce sujet et d'habitude il me pardonnait sans même que je n'ai besoin de m'excuser. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Pres, je voulais pas te vexer en te repoussant l'autre fois... mais c'est juste que avec Maxence c'est compliqué en ce moment... avoué-je

\- Bah alors pourquoi tu le quittes pas ? 

Et bien peut-être parce qu'il détient une vidéo qui peut potentiellement ruiner ma vie et qu'il me fait chanter, m'obligeant à rester avec lui. Mais bon je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne parle de cela à personne si je ne veux pas aggraver la situation. 

\- Parce que je l'aime et que j'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare

Je détourne le regard, j'ai beau être bon acteur cela reste impossible pour moi de mentir à quelqu'un les yeux dans les yeux. Mon ami me sourit avant d'attraper mon bras et de m'attirer contre lui. Je suppose que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il accepte mes excuses et ne m'en veut plus. 

Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et je me cale contre lui. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre tant qu'il est là.

\- Si tu le dis... moi je je l'aime pas mais bon m'adapterai. Par contre si il te fait souffrir je te jure que je m'occupe de son cas !

Je soupire, mon pauvre Presnel si tu savais. A ce moment je n'ai ai qu'une envie c'est de craquer. De tout lui révéler et qu'il m'aide à trouver une solution mais je me retiens, j'ai trop peur des conséquences. 

Je finis par me détacher de son étreinte et quand je relève la tête mon cœur loupe un battement. 

Maxence est là adossée contre ma voiture et vu la tête qu'il tire j'ai vite compris qu'il nous a vu avec Pres. 

Tout mon corps ce tend, il va me tuer...

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello,

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, (même si je vous avoue que je ne le trouve pas terrible du tout 😅) n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit vote ça me fait super plaisir 😊

Sinon rien a dire de spécial, j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée et que vous êtes content de votre classe, de vos professeurs..... 😉

Je poste la suite dès que je peux et je voulais vous remercier pour les 500 vues c'est rien pour certains mais pour moi avec seulement quatre chapitres c'est énorme ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Julian Draxler

Après avoir salué Presnel une dernière fois je retourne vers ma voiture, la boule au ventre. Maxence est adossé contre celle ci, le regard noir et les poings serrés. 

J'arrive à sa hauteur, et il me fait signe de monter dans la voiture. Je ne proteste pas, il est déjà bien assez énervé comme ça. Il s'installe côté conducteur et prend la direction de la maison. 

Durant le trajet l'ambiance est tendue. Mon compagnon ne décolère pas et ne décroche pas un mot. Quant à moi je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts, je sais très bien que sur le parking du centre il n'a rien fait étant donné que nous étions en public, mais une fois chez moi ça ne sera pas pareil. 

Une fois arrivés je descends rapidement du véhicule, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance si j'arrive à m'éclipser dans ma chambre il me laissera tranquille. Je déverrouille la porte d'entrée et monte en vitesse à l'étage pendant que Maxence récupère son sac dans le coffre de la voiture. 

Comme je m'en doutais mon compagnon ne laisse pas tomber l'affaire si facilement. 

Alors que je dépose mon pull dans mon armoire, Maxence ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Ma respiration est soudainement coupée suite au choc et il vient coller son corps au mien, m'empêchant de bouger. 

J'ai peur...

Il est clairement en position de force face à moi et je redoute les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. 

\- Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand l'autre con de français est aussi proche de toi ? Tu te le tapes c'est ça ? Tu couches avec dans mon dos ? 

Il est en train de me hurler à la figure, les yeux noirs de colère. Je baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Maxence n'est cependant pas de cet avis. Il attrape fermement mon visage de sa main droite et me force à relever la tête.

Mais comment il peut penser que je puisse coucher avec Presnel. Il est marié et a un gosse, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil. 

Maxence ne me laisse même pas le temps de me justifier et envoie son poing dans mon ventre. 

Je serre les dents et retiens le gémissement de douleur. Pas question qu'il m'étende souffrir, j'ai encore un minimum de fierté. 

Je m'attends à ce qu'il réitère son geste mais à mon grand soulagement il ne le fait pas. 

\- Je veux plus te voir dans ces bras c'est clair ? 

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et il se décolle de moi. 

J'attends qu'il quitte ma chambre avant de me jeter sur mon lit et d'éclater en sanglots. 

Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mis ? 

On dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle, et maintenant je comprends beaucoup mieux le sens de cette expression. 

J'ai enfin découvert le vrai visage de Maxence, un mec complètement fou, possessif, violent et j'en passe. 

Mais je l'ai découvert trop tard, maintenant je suis pris au piège et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que rester avec si je ne veux pas qu'il poste cette foutue vidéo. 

<><><>

Plusieurs mois plus tard : 

Quatre mois...

Quatre mois que Maxence me fait chanter, me rabaisse, m'insulte, me frappe...

Quatre mois que je vis avec cette peur permanente de recevoir les coups de plus en plus violent de mon « copain ».

Quatre mois que ma vie c'est transformée en cauchemar...

Je termine de préparer ma valise, et une fois bouclée je me relève, tenant mes côtes qui me font souffrir. Maxence s'est emporté hier soir, et il m'a sûrement brisé une. 

Nous avons un match ce week-end, le premier de la saison. Et rien de mieux pour commencer qu'un classico. ( NDA : j'invente complètement ce match je précise au cas ou) J'espère pouvoir jouer un peu même si le moindre de mes mouvements relance la douleur. 

Avant d'enfiler mon pull je et m'arrête quelques secondes devant le miroir de ma chambre. En voyant mon reflet j'ai l'impression de voir une autre personne... Mon visage est pâle, mes yeux cernés sont rougis et gonflés, ( oui j'ai passé une partie de ma nuit à pleurer, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps) et mon corps couvert de bleus n'a jamais été aussi maigre. 

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu confiance en moi, je ne me suis jamais trouvé très beau garçon mais en ce moment mon corps me répugne plus qu'autre chose. Lassé de voir mon reflet je me dépêche d'enfiler mon pull devenu légèrement trop large pour moi. 

J'attrape ensuite ma valise et quitte la maison, légèrement soulagé que Maxence ne soit pas là, ça m'évite une énièmes crise. 

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez et casquette sur la tête je sors de mon véhicule et récupère mes affaires. J'arrive l'aéroport et une grande partie de l'équipe est déjà présente. J'aperçois Kevin et je m'apprête à me diriger vers lui mais je me ravise au dernier moment quand je vois qu'il est au téléphone. Il est tendu et les insultes en allemand fusent, je me demande bien ce qui lui prend. 

Je me tourne donc vers Presnel qui est en train de se moquer de Christopher et de sa peur de l'avion. Je souris en voyant cette scène, Pres est un vrai gamin, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

Nous attendons les derniers arrivants avant d'embarquer dans l'avion à l'effigie du club. Après une longue négociation avec monsieur Kimpembe j'ai finalement céder et il a pu avoir le siège côté hublot. Je me laisse donc tomber lourdement sur la place à ses côtés. 

\- Juju ? 

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi...

\- Non mais Pres pourquoi tu me dis ça j'ai pas envie de... ah non ok j'ai compris faut que je me lève pour te laisser passer c'est ça ?

Mon ami me lance un grand sourire et je me relève en soupirant pour qu'il puisse bouger de sa place. 

\- Je te préviens c'est la seule fois du voyage que je me lève !

\- Oui babe t'inquiète ! 

Il me claque un gros bisous sur la joue et s'en va en rigolant sous le regard désespéré d'Angel et de Thiago qui sont juste derrière nous. Ce gosse est vraiment pas croyable, je m'épate moi même des fois à réussir à le supporter. 

Il revient quelques minutes après et je peux enfin m'installer. Je branche mes écouteurs et lance la première chanson de ma playlist : Brisé de Maître Gims.

<><><>

Le match ne devrait plus tarder à commencer. Je stresse un peu, ce n'est pas le plus gros match de la saison, mais un classico reste un classico et il est hors de question de perdre. Nous voulons cette victoire pour nous, pour nos supporters et nous donnerons tout sur terrain. 

Nous sommes à présent dans les vestiaires et Unai nous fait son discours habituel. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié n'étant pas titulaire ce soir. Je suis légèrement déçu mais je m'y attendais ; cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je ne suis plus au top de ma forme, les gars ne l'ont pas vraiment remarqué mais ça n'a pas échappé au coach. 

Nous entrons sur le terrain sous le sifflement et les insultes du public marseillais. L'équipe part se mettre en place  et j'encourage rapidement Presnel qui est titulaire ce soir. Je suis content pour lui, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps de jeu et j'espère qu'il fera un bon match.

Le jeu a débuté depuis quinze minutes et Paris mène déjà un zéro suite à un super but offert par Cavani. C'est maintenant Adrien qui a le ballon aux pieds, il s'approche dangereusement des cages adverses et s'apprête à passer le ballon à Angel. Malheureusement son geste n'aboutit pas puisqu'un marseillais le tacle violemment. 

Le français s'écroule en sol se tenant la cheville. Ça sent pas bon pour lui ça. 

Effectivement j'avais raison, il est contraint de quitter le terrain et Unai décide donc de me faire jouer plus tôt que prévu. 

Ce match est crevant, les marseillais sont déterminés à ne pas nous laisser gagner et donnent tout ce qu'ils ont. Nous sommes dans les deux dernières minutes du temps additionnel et le score est de deux partout. 

Mais nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot. J'intercepte le ballon grâce à une superbe passe de notre capitaine et me dirige à grande vitesse vers le but adverse. 

Je sème derrière moi deux défenseurs et après avoir fait passer le ballon pile entre les deux jambes de Rami je me retrouve tout seul face au gardien. Je tire, et le ballon termine sa course au fond des filets de Mandanda, offrant ainsi la victoire à mon équipe. 

Tous les gars me sautent dessus et j'ai du mal à cacher la grimace de douleur quand ils appuient sur mes côtes. Par chance avec l'euphorie du but ils ne le remarquent pas.

L'arbitre siffle la fin du match et toute l'équipe explose de joie. C'est toujours une sensation géniale de gagner face à l'équipe rivale absolue du club. Et c'est d'autant plus une fierté pour moi qui est contribué à cette réussite grâce au but. 

Presnel arrive vers moi tout excité et avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive je me retrouve sur son épaule. 

 

\- Mon bébé c'est le meilleur !

Me tenant toujours sur son épaule, il commence à faire un tour de terrain, tout en fanfaronnant et narguant les supporters marseillais.

Oui oui je vous assure il nargue des supporters enragés, du grand Presnel Kimpembe quoi...

Sur le moment j'oublie que nous sommes probablement filmés et profite du moment en rigolant avec mon pote. 

 

Pour fêter cette victoire les gars ont décidé de sortir s'amuser et nous voilà donc à l'entrée d'une des plus grosses boites de nuit de Marseille. 

Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir après le match mais les gars ont insisté et je les ai finalement suivis. 

Étant donné notre statut de footballeur nous avons accès au côté VIP de la boîte, et ça m'arrange fortement, on est plus tranquille. 

Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit, trop grand, trop bruyant, trop de monde... Je n'ai jamais été un grand fêtard alors les boites de nuit ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

La plupart des gars plupart sont partis s'éclater sur la piste de danse, tandis que moi je reste dans mon coin à siroter mon Coca. 

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Peut-être la fatigue, le stress ou le fait que je n'ai quasiment rien mangé de la journée...

Je me relève de la banquette sur laquelle j'étais assis et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je me baisse légèrement au dessus du robinet et me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage. Évidemment ça ne change pas grand chose et je me sens toujours aussi mal. Je ferai mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel et de dormir un peu. 

J'ouvre la porte et je percute de plein fouet la personne qui vient d'entrer.

\- Oh pardon je suis vraiment désolé j'ai pas fait exprès.

Je me penche et lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur ses pieds il relève la tête vers moi et j'aperçois ses yeux injectés de sang, il a vraiment du abusé sur l'alcool lui. 

\- Tiens mais qui voit la Julian Draxler !

Je dois être l'une des personnes les plus malchanceuse, bousculer un marseillais complètement bourré mais qui trouve quand même le moyen de me reconnaître. 

Je ne lui réponds pas, il ne m'inspire pas confiance et je préfère me tirer d'ici. 

Mon interlocuteur cependant n'est pas de cette avis et m'empêche de passer. 

\- Oh mais attends beauté pars pas si vite !

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir il attrape mon poignet et me plaque avec force contre le mur, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. 

Il colle son corps au mien, m'empêchant de bouger.Son souffle effleure mon visage me provoquant un haut le cœur. Il pue l'alcool ! 

Je n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement, il me dévisage et son sourire pervers ne me rassure pas. 

\- Un si beau garçon ça serait dommage qu'on ne fasse pas plus ample connaissance non ?

Pendant qu'il parle l'une de ses mains glisse sous ma chemise et mon cœur s'emballe.

Putain mais il joue à quoi la ?

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Coucou tout le monde ,

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, il est sorti un peu plus tôt que prévu mais j'étais inspirée donc bon j'étais contente 

J'espère qu'il vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit vote ou un petit commentaire ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois ❤️

Et je vous retrouve le plus vite possible avec la suite ( de forte chance pour que cela ne soit pas avant la semaine prochaine) 😉


	7. Chapter 7

Julian Draxler

Pendant qu'il parle l'une de ses mains glisse sous ma chemise et mon cœur s'emballe.

Putain mais il joue à quoi la ?

\- Non mais ça va pas lâchez moi ! 

Je tente de le repousser mais le peu de force présente dans mon corps sur le moment n'est pas suffisant. 

Il attrape facilement mes deux poignets et les maintient au dessus de ma tête. Même bourré ce mec a une sacrée poigne je n'arrive pas à me dégager. 

Mais merde mais il va pas me lâcher ! C'est pas possible j'ai le don de me foutre dans la merde tout seul ou quoi ! 

\- Ferme là beauté et profite !

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et je sens mon estomac se retourner quand ses lèvres embrassent ma peau. 

Sa main libre remonte le long de ma cuisse avant de s'attarder sur ma ceinture. 

Non pas ça...

Je suis foutu.

 

Kevin Trapp : 

 

La soirée bat son plein, nous avons battu Marseille, nous sommes ravis et l'ambiance est au beau fixe. 

Je rigole devant les bêtises des mes coéquipiers, Angel bourré en train de se faire engueler par Edinson je vous jure que ça vaut le détour.

Ma bière à la main je discute avec Thiago quand Presnel me bouscule renversant le liquide sur ma chemise.

Non mais il rigole la une des plus belle de ma collection je vais le tuer ! 

\- T'es sérieux mec ! 

\- Oh pardon kevinou je te jure j'ai pas fait exprès ! 

Non mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort un surnom aussi débile lui ? Notre capitaine explose de rire recrachant au passage la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter. 

Presnel est déjà un sacré numéro mais alors après quelques verres c'est un sketch à lui tout seul. Il part ensuite rejoindre Christopher, et évidemment ne marchant pas droit il manque de s'étaler à plusieurs reprises. Je plains sérieusement celui avec qui il partage sa chambre ce soir. 

Je ne vais pas rester avec une tâche énorme sur ma chemise et je me dirige vers les toilettes pour essayer de rattraper les dégâts.

J'essaie de me faufiler entres les personnes pour avancer, me faisant accoster par plusieurs femmes aux robes trop courtes et au décolleté plongeant. Je repousse leurs avances, je me suis séparé de ma copine il y a une semaine à peine ce n'est pas pour aller m'éclater avec la première venue.

Sérieux qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu besoin de mettre les toilettes à l'extrémité de la boîte, j'ai mis au moins dix minutes avant d'y parvenir. Je pousse la porte et mon cœur loupe un battement devant la scène qui s'offre à moi. 

Julian, plaqué contre le mur, un mec promenant ses main sur son corps alors que mon ami le supplie d'arrêter.

Je comprends rapidement la situation, ce connard était sur le point d'abuser de Ju si je n'étais pas rentré . A cette pensée la colère s'empare de moi. 

Surtout ne pas déconner , ça pourrait se retourner contre moi et je ne tiens pas à ce que la une des journaux de demain parle de la façon dont Kévin Trapp a frappé un mec bourré. 

J'attrape cet homme par le col de sa chemise, lui faisant lâcher prise sur les poignets de Julian et le pousse à l'autre bout de pièce. Il se retourne vers moi et son sourire débile me dégoûte. 

\- Dégage d'ici ! 

\- Que je dégage ? Pas maintenant je viens à peine de commencer à m'éclater avec le parigo ! 

Pardon ? 

J'ai bien entendu... il avait sûrement l'intention d'abuser de mon pote et il me sort qu'il allait « s'éclater » avec lui. 

Je vais le tuer ! 

Il fait un pas dans la direction de Julian et ce dernier émet un mouvement de recul. Je croise son regard terrifié et s'en est trop. 

Je vrille. 

Mon poing part tout seul et fini sa course sur la joue de ce pervers. Il s'écroule au sol et je m'approche de lui. J'attrape de nouveau le col de sa chemise le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. 

Je le fusille du regard et je dois lui faire peur puisqu'il perd son sourire. 

\- Maintenant tu dégages et essaie de l'approcher encore une fois et je te jure que je te tue !

Sérieusement quelle galère le français. Essayer  d'être crédible dans une langue qui n'est pas la sienne ce n'est pas mince affaire. 

Je le lâche et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Qu'il s'estime heureux, je me suis vraiment retenu pour ne pas le ruer de coups. 

Je me retourne ensuite vers Julian qui n'a pas bougé. Je m'approche doucement de lui et mon envi de tuer ce mec redouble quand je vois son corps trembler et les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Je fais un pas de plus mais il recule. Je n'insiste pas, et me contente de lui parler pour le rassurer. 

\- Ju c'est moi c'est Kevin je veux pas te faire de mal.

J'attrape délicatement sa main dans la mienne et je vois son corps se détendre légèrement. Je lui lance un sourire avant de finalement l'attirer contre moi. 

Il ne proteste pas, au contraire il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et laisse sa tête reposer dans mon cou. Je passe instinctivement mes bras autour de ces épaules,  le serrant contre moi. 

<><><>

Après cet incident dans les toilettes nous avons rejoint l'équipe. Mais je remarque vite que Julian n'a pas l'air bien, il semble épuisé. 

Je lui propose alors de rentrer à l'hôtel et il accepte. J'appelle un taxi et nous sommes obligés de nous serrer étant donné qu'Angel, Eddy Alphonse et Thiago ont voulu rentrer également. 

L'argentin ayant pas mal bu est en pleine forme et commence à chanter sous le regard désespéré de son petit ami. 

\- Sérieux il chante comme un pied t'as pas un truc pour le faire taire Ed ? Râle notre capitaine.

\- Bah peut-être mais je suis pas sûr que ça marche... 

\- Sí, sabes que ya llevo... Despacito   
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito   
Deja que te diga cosas al oído 

\- Oh non pitié pas cette musique faites le taire ! S'exclame le français. 

Je reconnais que je suis du même avis que lui, si l'argentin pouvait la mettre en veilleuse ça ne me dérangerait pas. 

\- Sérieux mec essaie ton truc même si ça marche pas mais essaie ! Insiste Thiago 

\- Bon bah d'accord mais pas de commentaire alors, répondit l'uruguayen. 

Comment ça pas de commentaire ? Il veut en venir où ? J'ai cependant rapidement la réponse à ma question. 

Ça phrase à peine terminée, il tourne la tête vers son petit ami avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. 

 

Bon ok c'est très gênant mais au moins cela a le mérite de faire taire l'argentin sur le champ. Et mes oreilles en sont très reconnaissantes. 

\- Et non mais c'est bon les gars on vous a pas demandé une scène érotique non plus !  

Je pouffe de rire face à la réflexion d'Alphonse, tandis que les deux amoureux continuent de s'embrasser. Je détourne les yeux et pose mon regard sur Julian. 

Sa tête repose contre la fenêtre du véhicule, il regarde le paysage défilé et n'a ps prononcé un mot depuis que nous sommes partis. 

Dix minutes plus tard le chauffeur nous dépose devant l'hôtel. Angel qui c'est calmé ce précipite dehors et vide le contenu de son estomac sur le trottoir. J'en connais un qui risque d'avoir besoin de dolipranes pour demain, et à mon avis il ne sera pas le seul. 

Nous sortons tous de la voiture et prenons la direction de nos chambre.Julian tenant à peine debout, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et il me lance un sourire reconnaissant. 

Nous rentrons dans la chambre et je laisse mon coéquipier passer à la salle de bain en premier. Il revient quelques minutes après vêtu d'un jogging et d'un teeshirt noir. 

Il va pas dormir avec ça quand même, il risque de crever de chaud. 

Ah bah si en fait, il grimpe sur le lit et se glisse sous les draps. 

\- Bonne nuit, murmure t-il en bayant. 

Je lui souris avant de passer à mon tour dans la salle de bain.Après m'être débarrassé de mes affaires de soirée je prends une douche rapide et enfile un simple short de sport. 

Je récupère ma chemise et la tache n'a toujours pas disparu. Maudit soit Presnel, je trouverai bien le moyen de me venger. Je pose le bout de tissus sur le meuble et sors de la pièce. 

Je suis surpris de voir Julian assis sur le lit, je pensais qu'il dormait. Je m'installe à mon tour sur le matelas et Ju relève la tête de son téléphone. 

\- Tu dors pas ? 

\- Non j'attendais que t'es fini... je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure en boîte...

\- Ju t'as même pas besoin de me remercier c'est normal j'allais certainement pas le laisser te faire du mal. 

Il soupire et un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage.

\- Je tenais quand même à le faire. Au fait Kev dit rien aux autres sur ce qui c'est passé s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache. 

\- Je comptais pas en parler t'inquiète pas... 

Un silence gênant s'installe, mais Julian le brise rapidement. 

\- Merci vraiment. 

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me remercier, rigolé-je 

\- Je sais... bon aller je suis claqué bonne nuit. 

J'embrasse sa tempe avant d'éteindre la lumière et de m'allonger et de fermer les yeux. 

 

Je soupire d'agacement, une heure que je tourne en rond sans trouver le sommeil alors que mon coéquipier lui dort paisiblement depuis un long moment. 

Je n'arrête pas de penser aux événements de la soirée, l'image de Julian plaqué au mur passe en boucle dans ma tête. En quelques mois je me suis énormément attaché à mon coéquipier de la Mannschaft et ça m'a rendu fou de voir ce mec profiter de lui. 

Mais merde quoi Julian Draxler, un mec droit, généreux, drôle, ... une personne en or ! Ce connard l'aurait violé si je ne l'avais pas stoppé ! 

Je frisonne à cette pensée,  je le connais très bien, il c'est beaucoup confié à moi à son arrivée à Paris. Ju n'a jamais eu une très grande confiance en lui et je sais pertinemment que si ce mec était allé plus loin ça l'aurait détruit. 

En y réfléchissant je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir explosé la tronche de cette ordure, après tout il le méritait amplement. Et puis il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'il ne porte plainte, il faudrait vraiment être débile. 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par mouvement à ma gauche. Dans son sommeil Julian a bougé et il est maintenant collé à moi. 

Il remue à nouveau. Il vient caler sa tête sur mon torse et l'un de ses bras encercle ma taille.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'un coup ?

J'attends un peu, peut-être qu'il va se déplacer mais non. Faut donc croire que je suis confortable. Je souris bêtement à ma pensée. 

Finalement bercé par la respiration de Julian contre la peau nue de mon torse je finis par fermer les yeux me laissant emporter par le sommeil.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello !

New chapter today ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai été inspirée et du coup plutôt que d'attendre la semaine prochaine je vous le poste maintenant 😉

Il est légèrement plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît ❤️

Et pour la suite elle arrivera quand elle arrivera 

Au fait j'ai vu qu'il y a déjà 1K vues, c'est rien pour certains mais pour moi avec mes 6 petits chapitres c'est déjà énormes, je pensais pas que ça plairait autant alors merci ❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin Trapp 

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, éblouis par la lumière du jour. On a complètement oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir.

Je suis sur le point de me redresser mais je sens un poids qui m'écrase la poitrine. 

Je baisse les yeux et me rends compte que c'est simplement Julian. Il dort paisiblement, calé contre moi, il aura passé sa nuit dans mes bras.Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. 

Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les traits fins de son visage. Et je dois quand même reconnaître Julian est vraiment beau garçon. 

Mes yeux dévient ensuite vers son corps et en l'observant ainsi un détail me frappe. La minceur de sa taille. Ju n'a jamais été très épais mais c'est vrai qu'en le voyant ainsi il me parait vraiment maigre. 

Je ne fais pas plus attention que ça à ce détail, après tout il a sûrement toujours été comme ça et c'est moi qui n'est jamais dû le remarquer. 

Je tends le bras pour attraper mon portable et regarde l'heure. Dix heures moins le quart, il serait grand temps de se lever. 

Ça m'embête un peu de réveiller mon coéquipier, il est trop mignon quand il dort, on dirait un enfant.

Je le réveille en douceur caressant ses cheveux. Il grogne ce qui me fait sourire. 

\- Aller Ju debout.

\- laisse moi dormir, murmure t-il à moitié endormi.

Il se détache de moi et bascule de l'autre côté du lit emportant le draps qu'il remonte jusqu'à son menton. 

Je me décale près de lui et essaie à nouveau de le sortir du lit en douceur. 

\- Aller marmotte debout on va rater le petit dej ! 

\- J'ai pas envie... je veux rester dormir...

\- Non on doit être en bas pour dix heures active un peu !

Comme simple réponse du plus jeune j'obtiens son oreiller en pleine tronche.

Je souris face à son l'attitude, Julian Draxler au réveil pire qu'un enfant de quatre ans.

Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien, mon pauvre petit Ju tu risques de perdre. 

Je me relève du lit et j'aperçois un sourire malicieux sur le visage de mon coéquipier. Il croit vraiment que j'abandonne la partie ? 

Le pauvre c'est mal me connaître. 

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et remplis le verre qui traîne sur le lavabo d'eau froide ( bon ok pas trop froide non plus je suis pas un monstre). 

Je retourne dans la chambre, et verse le contenu du verre sur Julian. Ce dernier se réveille en sursaut et fait un bond dans le lit. 

J'ai réussi mon coup ! 

\- Aaah mais c'est froid ! T'es malade on réveille pas les gens comme ça ! 

\- Ah bah j'ai pourtant essayé la méthode douce mais je t'avoue que celle ci est beaucoup plus drôle ! 

\- Pfff t'es méchant ! 

Mon coéquipier me tourne le dos comme le ferai un gosse faisant mine de bouder. 

L'attitude puéril de Julian me fait rire. Alors qu'il est toujours dos à moi je viens lui murmurer à l'oreille. 

\- Aller boude pas marmotte !

Il rigole... dévoilant son sourire magnifique et ses dents parfaitement alignées...et putain qu'est-ce que son rire est agréable à entendre. 

Attends quoi... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte faut vraiment que j'arrête ! 

Je dépose un rapide baisers sur sa joue et à moins que mes yeux ne me jouent un tour j'aurai juré l'avoir vu rougir. 

Décidément ce matin ça ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Tandis que baby Drax se décide enfin à sortir du lit j'attrape mes fringues dans ma valise et les enfile. Julian fait de même mais à mon grand étonnement il part ce changer dans la salle de bain. 

Depuis quand il est pudique comme ça ? 

Je l'ai déjà vu se changer devant toute l'équipe des dizaines de fois dans les vestiaires.

Il revient dans la chambre quelques minutes après, mais je m'abstiens de faire un commentaire.

Nous sortons de la chambre et croisons dans le couloir Presnel et Christopher. 

\- Ça alors Presnel Kimpembe qui n'est pas au petit déjeuner le premier c'est un exploit ! 

\- Oh pitié babe parle pas si fort ma tête va exploser ! 

Mon ami explose de rire et je l'imite. Ça sent la gueule de bois pour le français. 

Nous arrivons en bas et toute l'équipe est déjà là. Certains sont en pleine forme alors que d'autres sont dans le même état que Presnel, voir pire, Marquinhos est carrément en train de dormir sur la table. 

 

Non mais cette équipe il y a vraiment des cas. 

Je me sers au buffet et m'installe à l'une des tables en compagnie de Thiago, Thomas et Marco. 

\- Et sérieux vous avez vu Marqui mais à quelle heure vous êtes rentrés ? 

\- Cinq heures je crois je suis claqué ! Répondit l'italien.

\- Ouais bah je te rassure t'es pas le seul ! 

Presnel ainsi que Julian viennent de nous rejoindre et l'allemand prend place sur la chaise à mes côté. 

Je remarque que mon ami est venu à table avec simplement un verre de jus d'oranges. 

\- Dit moi t'aurais pas oublié ton assiette par hasard ? 

J'ai pris soins de parler en allemand, pas besoin que les gars avec nous comprenne notre échange. 

\- Eu... non j'ai pas très faim ce matin...

\- Oh les gars arrêtez vos messes basses en allemand on comprend rien ! D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes rentrés si tôt hier soir ? 

Je vois Julian se tendre sur sa chaise devant la question du Pres. 

J'ai promis que je ne dirai rien alors ce n'est pas le moment de faire de gaffe.

\- On était crevé et j'avais mal au ventre en plus. Mentis-je

Je suis très mauvais menteur mais Presnel gobe tout ce qu'on lui raconte et il me croit sans poser de question. 

Julian me lance un regard plein de reconnaissance et je lui souris discrètement. 

<><><>

Julian Draxler 

 

Je rentre chez moi après cette escale à Marseille qui hormis le petit incident en boîte m'a fait le plus grand bien. 

Pendant deux jours je ne pensais plus à Maxence, je ne vivais plus avec cette peur constante d'être frappé.

J'ai profité de mes amis, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis qu'une certaine personne me fait chanter. Et ça me manque les moments passés avec eux, et plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de craquer. 

Quand Kevin m'a pris dans ces bras, j'ai eu pendant quelques secondes envie de tout lui révéler, je me sentais en sécurité, mais pourtant je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis défilé et quand je passe le pas de ma porte je le regrette. 

Maxence est dans le salon endormi sur le canapé, une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à ses pieds. 

Il a bu ! Mais c'est génial ça il est encore plus incontrôlable avec de l'alcool dans le sang ! 

Mais bon pour le moment il dort et ça m'arrange. 

Je monte dans ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible et ferme la porte derrière moi. Priant intérieurement pour que mon compagnon ne se réveille pas afin que je puisse passer une nuit tranquille. 

Je range les affaires de ma valise et une fois cela terminé j'enfile mon short de la Mannschaft en guise de pyjama. 

Car contrairement à ce que pense Kévin je dors toujours en short mais hier soir je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes bleus alors j'ai caché mon corps derrière un teeshirt. 

D'ailleurs parlons en de la nuit dernière ! Je l'ai passé entièrement sur Kevin ! Mais le pire c'est que je me sentais bien contre son torse ! 

Bon faut que je me calme et surtout il ne faut pas que Maxence l'apprenne. Si jamais ça venait à ce savoir je suis mort.

Je m'apprête à me glisser sous ma couette quand deux mains se posent sur mes hanches. 

Et merde ! 

Maxence embrasse ma nuque avant de raffermir sa prise autour de ma taille et de me coller contre sa poitrine. 

Il me fait mal cet abruti à appuyer aussi fort sur mon hématome.

\- T'as passé un bon week-end Draxler ? 

Depuis quand il est aussi calme lui ? Ça ne va pas durer je le sens. 

\- Non parce que t'avais l'air de vachement t'éclater dans les bras de l'autre con de Kimpembe !

Oh non il a vu les images ! En même temps qui ne les a pas vu... Presnel Kimpembe qui me porte sur son épaule en faisant un tour de terrain ça a fait le tour des réseaux sociaux. 

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai senti l'énervement dans sa voix... je vais prendre cher...

Putain pourquoi j'ai toujours raison !

La seconde qui suit il me repousse et je me fracasse au sol. Quel abruti je fais, je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de mettre mes mains en avant. Ma tête s'explose contre le parquet de la chambre. 

Il attrape ensuite mon poignet et me relève. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? 

Habituellement c'est sa spécialité de me frapper alors que je suis au sol pourquoi il ne le fait pas aujourd'hui... 

Il me pousse à nouveau mais contrairement à la fois d'avant mon dos percute le lit... bon c'est déjà moins dure que le sol ça fait moins mal.

Il s'installe à califourchon sur mes anches m'empêchant de bouger. 

A quoi il joue exactement ?

Il se penche vers moi, ça me dégoûte il pue la vodka et murmure à l'oreille. 

\- T'es à moi Draxler et à personne d'autre encore moins au français !

Sa main droite glisse le long de mon torse nu et je comprends...

Putain pas ça ! 

Je crois que j'aurais encore largement préféré les coups.

\- Non Maxence fait pas ça je veux pas je t'en... 

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase. Il m'embrasse me faisant taire. Sa langue demande accès à ma bouche mais je lui refuse.  

Mécontent il me mord la lèvre m'arrachant un gémissement avant qu'un goût de sang ne se répande dans ma bouche. 

Ses mains se baladent partout sur mon corps et je me je tends quand l'une d'elle passe sous mon short caressant mon intimité à travers mon boxer. 

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je le sais cette fois ci personne ne viendra m'aider. 

Kevin ne sera pas là pour me sortir de cette situation... 

Aujourd'hui je suis seul.

Il m'enlève mon short ainsi que son jogging et on se retrouve tous les deux en caleçon. Mon regard croise le sien un frisson traverse ma colonne vertébrale quand je vois ces yeux brûlants de désir envers moi. 

J'ai envie c'est de hurler, de le repousser, de le frapper, de m'enfuir, ... mais j'en suis incapable. 

\- Prend pas cet air dégoûté on sait tous que t'aime ça te faire baiser tu laisserais même le français le faire !

Tout en parlant il se débarrasse de nos derniers vêtements. 

Dans une dernière tentative je pose mes mains sur son torse, cherchant à le repousser en vain. Il bloque mes bras au dessus de ma tête. 

\- Je t'en supplie fais pas ça...

Il se contrefiche de mes supplications. Il prend possession de me lèvres une nouvelle fois et je pousse un crie de douleur quand il rentre violemment en moi sans même me préparer. 

 

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, il commence ses coups de reins violents et j'abandonne...

Je ne cherche même plus à résister et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut avec mon corps. Les larmes ruissellent le long de mes joues mais mon compagnon ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir n'étant préoccupé que par son plaisir.

Après ce qui me semble durer des heures ses coups de reins ralentissent et je le sens se vider en moi. Mon estomac se retourne et une envie de vomir me prend.

Il se retire de moi et se redresse sans même m'adresser un regard. Il se rhabille et quitte ma chambre. 

Il me laisse là en plan, le corps remué de sanglots. 

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi humilié... je me sens sale, insignifiant...

Comme l'impression de n'être plus rien, juste une vulgaire pute que Maxence baise quand il le souhaite...

Ça fait plusieurs mois que je subis la violence de ses coups et ça encore j'aurai pût le supporter, je m'en remettrai un jour. 

Mais ce soir il a dépassé toutes les limites...

 

Il m'a brisé

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello !! 

Je suis super contente deux chapitres en deux jours c'est un exploit venant de part 😂

J'espère qu'il vous a plus ( et que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour la fin) n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaire ou une petite étoile ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois 😉❤️

Et pour la suite je vous retrouve au plus vite 😊


	9. Chapter 9

~ 20 septembre 2017~

Presnel Kimpembe 

Bon c'est long la, ça fait une demie heure qu'il devrait être arrivé, pourquoi on le voit toujours pas ! 

Kevin lui ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger d'attendre, comment il fait pour être aussi patient, moi je ne tiens pas en place. 

Ah oui que je vous explique, aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial... c'est l'anniversaire de mon bébé Julian ! 

 

Pour fêter ça, on lui a réservé une petite surprise avec l'équipe. Nous avons bien eu du mal à négocier avec le coach pour qu'il nous laisse notre journée de libre. Je vous assure la galère, il ne voulait rien entendre...  On a même menacer de casser une des jambes de Neymar si il ne nous laissait pas notre journée, vous auriez sa tête, vu le prix que le club a payé pour l'avoir ça serait bête de l'abîmer... mais bon après maintes discussions il a fini par céder.

Et voulant vraiment faire plaisir à mon babe j'ai décidé de rajouter pour cette journée un invité surprise. Quand je lui ai proposé il a immédiatement accepté et c'est pour le récupérer que nous sommes à six heures du matin à l'aéroport. 

\- Dis Pres tu m'expliques pourquoi il vient de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'il est arrivé et qu'il ne nous voit pas ? 

Comment ça il nous voit pas ? Il est bigleux ou quoi l'allemand ?

Je regarde attentivement partout autour de moi mais toujours aucune trace de mon invité surprise. 

C'est pas normal il ne c'est tout de même pas envolé non ! 

Je sors mon portable et cherche son numéro, alors oui j'ai fouillé dans le portable du Julian pour l'avoir mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

Je commence à taper mon message... Oh merde le con !

J'ai mal lu ! Kevin va me tuer. 

\- Eu je crois que je sais pourquoi on le voit pas. 

\- Et je peux donc avoir la raison ! 

\- Bah il se pourrait bien que j'ai un tout petit peu confondu les deux aéroports...

Vous moquez pas ce peut arriver à tout monde ! 

L'allemand me regarde avec exaspération, il veut me tuer je le sens !

\- Non mais tu rigoles ! Ça fait une demie heure qu'on attend pour rien !

\- En quelque sorte oui... bon bah du coup on y va je crois qu'on a un « colis » à récupérer !

\- Sérieux Pres l'autre aéroport est à l'opposé de celui là ! Rappel moi de ne plus jamais te faire confiance ! 

Nous reprenons donc ma voiture et roulons jusqu'à destination, la bonne cette fois ci. 

Nous sortons de la voiture et je repère facilement notre invité. 

Vêtu simplement d'un teeshirt noir laissant apparaître la peau bronzée et tatouée de ses bras, d'un jean de la même couleur troué au niveau des genoux, d'une paire de basket blanche et lunettes de soleil sur le nez il garde une certaine élégance. ( NDA : je reconnais je suis une vraie quiche en description, c'est vraiment pas mon fort) 

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et je dois quand même reconnaître qu'il a une sacrée prestance... il en impose quoi ! Je comprends mieux maintenant l'admiration que Julian porte à son meilleur ami. 

D'ailleurs ça m'a toujours étonné qu'un gars comme ça, légèrement arrogant, sûr de lui, au caractère bien trempé soit ami avec Julian.   
Niveau caractère c'est quasiment les deux opposés.

Au fait son nom; je pense que vous le connaissez : Mesut Özil le beau gosse allemand jouant à Arsenal et faisant à mon avis craquer plus d'une fille. Mais bon dommage pour elles depuis quelques mois une rumeur circule sur une relation que Mesut entretiendrait avec un joli blond. Rien d'officiel évidemment et même Julian ne serait pas au courant, fin du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. 

 

Je m'avance vers l'allemand qui relève le nez de son portable. 

\- Ah bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt ça fait une heure que je vous attends ! S'exclame t-il en anglais. 

Et bah ça commence bien il a l'air aimable son pote à Juju.

\- Désolé j'ai mal lu ton message je me suis trompé d'aéroport ! 

Il souffle avant de saluer Kevin et de me tcheker. 

Finalement la compagnie de Mesut n'est pas si désagréable, et j'ai appris rapidement à le connaître durant le trajet et je le trouve plutôt bon délire. 

Bon après il a passé la moitié du temps à parler en allemand avec Kevin mais de ce que j'ai vu il n'a pas l'air méchant, et derrière l'arrogance qu'il dégage aux premiers abords c'est un mec assez simple. Après à mon avis il vaut mieux ne pas trop le chercher non plus. 

<><><>

Vers huit heures j'arrive devant Julian, et sonne. Je sais que je vais sûrement le réveiller, c'est un gros dormeur le matin mais tant pis ! 

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître ami. Mais c'est quoi ses tous petits yeux rouges ce matin... il a pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi !

\- Pres ? Mais qu'est-ce...

\- Bon anniversaire mon bébé ! 

Je le coupe dans sa phrase et lui saute dessus en criant. J'embrasse sa joue et je le sens se crisper, ça n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque, depuis dix jours environ j'ai l'impression qu'il repousse tout mes bisous ou mes câlins, bizarre... Je ne cherche pas à lui poser la question descends donc de ses bras. 

\- Merci d'y avoir pensé c'est cool ! 

\- Bah attends j'allais pas oublier l'anniversaire de mon babe quand même ! 

\- Par contre qu'est-ce que tu fou là aussi tôt l'entraînement n'est qu'à treize heures aujourd'hui ? 

\- Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui j'ai une surprise pour toi ! 

\- Une surprise ! C'est quoi ? me demande-t-il tout souriant.

\- Si je te le dis s'en est plus une ! Aller file t'habiller je t'attends !

Il monte dans sa chambre en vitesse et reviens habillé quinze minutes après. Il enfile ses chaussures et une fois qu'il est prêt je sors le bandeau que j'avais dans la poche.

Et oui quand je fais une surprise je la fais pas à moitié ! 

Julian me regarde avec un air interrogateur ne comprenant pas l'utilité de l'objet dans ma main. 

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais avec ça ?

\- Et bah une surprise c'est une surprise et pas question que tu vois où on va ! 

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Mais je vais rien vois ! 

\- Voir babe ! Et t'inquiète je te servirai de guide !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et nous quittons sa maison pour rejoindre ma voiture. Avant de démarrer je prends soin de bander les yeux de Ju qui râle un peu à l'idée d'être privé de la vue. 

\- Je sais que ça t'embête de pas pouvoir admirer ma beauté mais t'inquiète il y a en pas pour longtemps ! 

\- De quel beauté tu parles ? 

Oh le méchant ! 

\- Bah bravo quel insolence ! Fait gaffe sinon je te laisse sur le bord de la route ! 

\- T'oserais pas ! 

\- N'en sois pas si sûr ! Répliqué-je en rigolant. 

<><><>

Je suis vraiment un boulet !

J'ai oublié que Julian avait les yeux bandés et je ne le l'ai pas prévenu qu'il y avait une marche. Résultat il a trébuché ! 

J'ai quand même le réflexe de le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne s'éclate contre le sol. Il râle en allemand et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Il est trop drôle quand il s'énerve. 

J'espère vraiment que la journée qu'on lui a réservé va lui faire plaisir. J'ai envie de voir un sourire sur son visage car il a disparu depuis quelques temps, et ça m'embête j'aime pas le voir comme ça. 

J'ai de nombreuses fois essayé de savoir la cause mais il m'a envoyé bouler à chaque fois prétendant qu'il allait très bien et que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Kevin l'a également remarqué mais comme avec moi mon bébé l'a repoussé.

Fin bref tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est le voir s'amuser ! 

J'aperçois toute l'équipe au loin, c'est parfait personne n'est en retard ! Nous avançons encore un peu et une fois que nous sommes à bonne distance je stop la marche. 

\- T'es prêt babe ? 

Il hoche la tête et je lui retire le bandeau ! 

Julian Draxler 

Presnel enlève le tissu poser sur mes yeux et il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. 

 

Je reconnais l'endroit où nous sommes et un grand sourire prend place sur mes lèvres ! 

Il m'a emmené à Disney ! 

A  deux mètres devant moi l'équipe au complet en train de me souhaiter mon anniversaire ! Ils sont vraiment géniaux ! 

Mon regard s'arrête sur la personne au milieu de la bande... et oh putain Pres a pas fait ça ! 

Putain qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce français ! 

Il est parfait ! Il m'a ramené l'une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus dans ce monde ! 

Mon meilleur ami ! 

Mon « grand frère » ! Mesut, il m'a ramené Mesut ! 

Sans réfléchir je me jette dans ses bras enroulant mes bras autour de son coup et mes jambes autour de sa taille. 

 

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et le serre fort contre moi. 

Alors oui depuis que Maxence a abusé de moi j'évite un maximum le contact physique avec les autres mais avec Mesut c'est différent... j'ai une énorme confiance en lui et je sais que jamais il ne me ferait de mal. 

Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux qu'il soit là, depuis mon arrivée à Paris je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois et il commençait vraiment à me manquer. 

\- Bon anniversaire chaton ! Me chuchote-il à l'oreille.

\- Merci d'être venu. 

\- J'allais quand même pas rater ton anniversaire ! 

Il me repose au sol et embrasse ma joue tout en me souriant. Je pars saluer le reste de l'équipe et évidemment je remercie grandement le français. 

Nous nous sommes ensuite séparés en plusieurs groupes, nous ne tenons pas à être reconnu et disons qu'un groupe de vingt personnes ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. 

Je me retrouve donc  embarqué avec Presnel, Mesut, Kevin ainsi que Neymar et Kylian qui ont insisté pour rester ensemble.

On se dirige donc vers l'une des attractions les plus populaires du parc Space Moutain ! 

Je prends place aux côtés de Mesut et quand je passe le harnais de sécurité un détail me revient en tête. Mes côtes... J'en ai sûrement deux de cassée et la pression qu'exerce le harnais ne va pas arranger les choses. 

Mais bon tant pis, je fais abstraction de la douleur, je veux vraiment profiter de cette journée. 

Le manège s'arrête et nous redescendons en rigolant. 

\- Et je vous préviens je mets plus à côté de Neymar il m'a explosé les tympans ! Lâche Kylian. 

\- Attends mais c'est pas lui qu'on entendais quand même ? 

\- Bah si ! 

Je comprends Kylian, la star brésilienne a hurlé toute la durée de l'attraction, je me demande d'ailleurs comment il va tenir toute la journée, à ce rythme là il n'aura plus de voix au bout de deux manèges. 

\- Non mais c'est pas ma faute j'aime pas les sensations fortes ! 

Le pauvre il est pas venu avec les bonnes personnes parce que Presko ainsi que Mesut adorent ça, il a pas fini de crier. 

<><><>

Je suis claqué ! 

Nous avons enchaîné les manèges toute la journée et je reconnais que sur la fin je commence à fatiguer. Pour la dernière attraction nous nous sommes tous réunis même si certains ont préféré ne pas la faire et son rester en bas à nous attendre. 

Je reconnais que j'aurais bien fait comme eux, j'aime bien les sensations fortes mais Hollywood Tower alias la tour infernale ou l'Ascenseur (NDA ; j'espère que vous voyez à peu près comment est l'attraction...)   
me fait un peu flipper... bon ok beaucoup flipper ! 

C'est Presnel qui m'a tiré pour que je viennes et je le maudis intérieurement ! Je m'assois sur l'un des sièges complètement sur le côté gauche et Kevin s'installe à côté de moi. 

L'attraction débute et quand je me sens tomber dans le vide je ne peux m'empêcher de crier : 

\- Presnel Kimpembe je te déteste ! 

Je déteste cette sensation, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher ! 

La manège remonte nous offrant une vue superbe sur tout le parc ! Puis à nouveau je me sens tomber dans le vide. 

Mes fesses ne touchent même plus le siège pendant la chute et j'attrape la main de Kevin la serrant dans la mienne. 

C'est bizarre, ce simple contact suffit à calmer légèrement les battements de mon cœur et à m'apaiser . 

<><><>

Je rentre chez moi après cette journée magique et je ne peux que remercier mes coéquipiers pour tout ça. 

Mesut vient dormir à la maison, Maxence n'étant pas là durant trois jours. Il est retourné en Allemagne voir ses amis ou sa famille je sais plus et je m'en contre fous. Qu'il y reste d'ailleurs ! 

Oui oui il c'est barré le jour de mon anniversaire mais moi ça m'arrange si il avait été là j'aurais dû trouver une excuse pour ne pas héberger Mes, car Maxence ne l'aurait jamais accepté. 

La ce n'est pas le cas, Maxence n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu et profiter pleinement de mon meilleur ami. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Coucou ! 

Décidément en ce moment je suis inspirée profitez en ça ne sera pas tout le temps 😉

Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu plus joyeux j'espère que vous avez aimé et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ❤️

La suite le plus vite possible et encore merci pour tous vos votes et commentaires ❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Mesut Özil

Deux verres de bière à la main je m'affale sur le grand canapé du parisien. Il est parti se doucher et je me retrouve seul dans son salon en l'attendant. 

Oui je suis tout seul car Maxence n'est pas là ! Quoique même si il avait été présent je serai sûrement seul aussi étant donné qu'il ne peut pas me sacquer il ne serait sans doute pas venu me tenir compagnie. 

Par contre on m'explique quel genre de petit ami c'est ? 

Il n'est même pas présent le jour de l'anniversaire de Juju, d'après ce que m'a dit ce dernier Maxence est parti en Allemagne aujourd'hui ! 

Vraiment mon petit frère mérite mieux que lui, je sais même pas pourquoi il reste avec ! 

L'amour ça rend aveugle mais alors avec Ju je me demande si ça rend pas un peu con ! Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il ne le quitte pas. 

Mais bon d'un côté ça m'arrange qu'il ne soit pas là. Je vais pouvoir passer un moment avec mon petit frère sans avoir à supporter la gueule de con de son copain ! 

J'attrape la télécommande posée sur la table basse et allume l'immense écran plat du salon. 

Évidemment tout est en français et je pige rien ! Je finis donc par mettre une chaîne de sport,au moins pas besoin de parler la langue pour comprendre. 

Julian arrive quelques minutes après avec son short et teeshirt d'entraînement de l'équipe nationale. Il s'installe à son tour et cale sa tête contre mon épaule. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre mon torse. 

 

\- T'as passé une bonne journée mon chaton ?

\- Carrément ! Vous pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir ! Merci vraiment d'être venu ! 

Je lui lance un franc sourire auquel il répond avant de se concentrer sur l'écran de sa télé. Je l'observe un moment et finalement après avoir hésité je lance le sujet qui fâche. 

Je n'ai pas envie que cela gâche la journée qu'on vient de passer mais mon avion est assez tôt demain matin et il faut vraiment qu'on est une discussion. 

J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas chez Julian en ce moment, je ne serai dire quoi mais je le trouve changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'est pas comme d'habitude... et l'inquiétude dont Kevin et Presnel m'ont fait part ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. 

Kevin d'ailleurs, il a l'air d'être très proche de Julian et ça me rassure que Juju est un gars de confiance comme Kev sur qui compter à Paris. 

Ah oui et une chose qui me dérange mais dont je me suis abstenu de faire une réflexion ; son corps. 

Tout à l'heure quand il m'a sauté dans les bras j'ai vraiment été surpris par son poids dans mes souvenirs il était plus lourd que ça. 

Non mais sans déconner qu'est-ce qu'il a fichu pour être aussi mince ! Faut qu'il fasse gaffe quand même, c'est un sportif de haut niveau et son corps tiendra pas si il continue comme ça. 

\- Chaton... 

Il relève la tête de mon épaule et me regarde avec insistance, attendant que je continue. 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ? 

\- Bah... je oui fin je ça va pourquoi ? 

Il bégaye et baisse les yeux en parlant. 

C'est quoi ce mensonge qu'il me fait la ! 

Il pense que je vais le croire ? Mais on me l'a fait pas à moi ! Peut-être que ça marche avec Kevin et Presnel mais avec moi non.

J'attrape délicatement son visage avec mon indexe et mon pouce et le force à me regarder dans les yeux. 

\- Je te connais Juju je sais que tu me mens. 

\- Mes je vais bien c'est pas un mensonge. 

Il détourne à nouveau le regard, Julian n'est décidément pas le meilleur menteur que je connaisse. 

\- Bah alors pourquoi t'es incapable de me regarder dans les yeux quand tu l'affirmes ? 

\- Je te jure que ça va je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ! 

\- Je m'inquiète parce que je t'aime Ju !  

Il soupire d'agacement, mes questions n'ont pas l'air  du lui plaire. 

Pas de chance pour lui je le connais par cœur et je suis maintenant sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose. J'insiste une nouvelle fois et lui repose la question mais sa réaction me surprend. 

Il se dégage brusquement de mon étreinte et me fait face.

\- Putain mais t'es bouché ou quoi je vais bien qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ? Faut que je te le dise en anglais ou en chinois !

Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend  ?

Certes on c'est déjà engueulé plusieurs fois mais jamais il ne m'avait répondu aussi agressivement. 

Je me sens con sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi répondre je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Je reste là à le regarder les yeux grands ouverts.

Je le vois qui tourne les talons mais je ne laisse pas faire le retiens par le poignet. 

\- Arrête lâche moi ! 

Il se débat et voyant que j'ai plus de force que lui il a alors un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas. 

Il attrape l'un des verres sur la table et me balance le contenu à la figure. 

Oh le con ! 

Sous l'effet de surprise je le lâche et il se recule de moi.  

Il n'est pas sérieux là ! Il ne vient quand même pas de m'envoyer un verre à la tronche ! 

Julian Draxler, ce gosse je l'aime énormément mais il a des fois le don de me rendre fou ! Et c'est le cas aujourd'hui ! C'est carrément un manque de respect ! 

Je m'énerve très facilement et habituellement j'aurais déjà foutu mon poing dans la tronche de la personne qui m'aurait envoyé le verre dans tête. 

Mais en face de moi c'est Julian, et jamais je ne le frapperai, je l'aime beaucoup trop, je serai même prêt à tout pour lui. 

\- Mes... je... je voulais pas.

Je sens que vais exploser et plutôt que de m'emporter sur la personne que je considère mon petit frère j'attrape ma veste et quitte son domicile en claquant la porte. 

Julian Draxler 

 

J'essaie de retenir Mesut mais ce dernier ne m'écoute pas et sort de chez moi en furie. 

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ! Je suis vraiment un imbécile ! 

Quand Mes a attrapé mon poignet j'ai paniqué. Maxence attrape souvent mon bras de la même façon, et tous les souvenirs me sont revenus en tête, la peur, les insultes, les coups... le viol. 

Alors oui j'ai pris peur, j'ai cherché absolument à me dégager de sa prise et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé sur le moment c'était mon verre. C'est donc sans réfléchir que je lui ai balancé au visage, mais je n'ai jamais voulu le vexer ou l'énerver. 

Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste je monte jusque dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit. Mon visage enfoui dans mon oreiller je craque et fonds en larmes. 

J'en ai vraiment marre ! Même quand il n'est pas là Maxence trouve le moyen de me pourrir la vie !

J'en peux plus de vive comme ça, dans la peur et le mensonge. 

Parlons-en en en plus de mensonge, Mesut ne m'a pas cru du tout quand je lui ai dit que j'allais bien. 

Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui cacher la vérité, je vais finir par craquer un jour ou l'autre et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que Mesut apprenne que Maxence me bat, et je veux encore moins qu'il sache qu'il m'a violé à plusieurs reprises, me détruisant moralement à chaque fois. 

La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas qu'il sache est toute simple ; j'ai honte.

J'ai honte de mon corps, honte d'être aussi faible devant mon copain, honte de ce que je suis devenu, une personne brisée complètement soumise aux volontés de Maxence. 

Sérieusement qu'est-ce que Mesut penserait de moi si il savait... je le dégoûterai. 

<><><>

J'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Mesut qui est sûrement rentré. Je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter à nouveau. Alors  quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier et que mon ami rentre dans ma chambre je ferme les yeux faisant mine de dormir. 

J'entends la porte se fermer mais je ne me redresse pas de suite et j'ai bien fait. Les secondes qui suivent je sens un poids sur le côté droit de mon lit. 

Mes est quand même venu dormir avec moi, on dort toujours ensemble quand on se voit. Il recouvre mon corps avec la couette avant laisser glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos. 

Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, j'adore qu'on me caresse le dos de la sorte et Mesut le sait très bien.

Je soupire d'aise et j'entends mon ami rigoler. 

\- Je sais que tu dors pas chaton ! 

Et merde grillé ! 

Je relève la tête vers lui t lui souris innocemment. 

\- Ju, pour tout à l'heure on oublie j'aurais pas du insister autant c'est de ma faute je suis désolé. 

J'ai bien entendu ? Mesut Özil qui est en train de s'excuser ! C'est l'exploit du siècle ! 

Mesut a beau être mon meilleur ami je dois reconnaître qu'il a un foutu caractère et une fierté surdimensionnée ce qui est donc très rare qu'il s'excuse même quand il en tort. 

\- On oublie, répondis-je à mon tour.

Il me sourit et se déplace pour venir embrasser mon front. 

\- Je t'aime chaton et je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

<><><>

La lumière du jour envahit ma chambre me réveillant. 

Je me frotte les yeux et passe mon oreiller par dessus ma tête, empêchant la lumière de m'agresser les yeux. Je déteste le matin. 

Je tapote la place à côté de moi et elle est vide. Mesut a du se lever avant moi. Je reste une dizaine de minutes à traîner et fini par me lever. 

Mes a quand même un avion à prendre faudrait qu'il le loupe, il se ferait tuer par son coach si il ratait l'entraînement. 

J'entends l'eau de la douche couler, signe que mon ami doit sûrement être parti se laver.

Je descends dans la cuisine et une odeur de cramé envahit la pièce. 

Mais qu'est-ce que Mes a foutu ? 

De la fumée sort du grille pain et je me précipite pour aller enlever les tranches coincées à l'intérieur ! 

Aïe putain ça brûle cette connerie ! 

Finalement rien de grave, hormis un grille pain foutu et un pouce cramé. Maintenant faudra m'expliquer comment Mes peut être nul en cuisine au point de faire cramer du pain. 

Le revoilà d'ailleurs qui descend les cheveux encore mouillés. 

\- Mes la prochaine fois que tu fais le petit dej tu seras prié de débrancher le grille pain ! M'écrié-je 

\- Oh merde je me disais bien que j'avais oublié de faire un truc mais impossible de me rappeler quoi ! 

\- Ah bah t'as ta réponse ! Sérieux mais t'es pire cuisinier que Presnel et crois moi que lui c'est une vraie quiche en cuisine ! ( NDA : vous noterez ce magnifique jeu de mots 😏😂)!

Il explose de rire et je l'imite tout en gardant mon pouce dans l'eau froide. 

Après ce léger incident, j'ai quand même failli y laisser un doigt mais bon passons, je retourne dans ma chambre me changer. 

Mesut termine de boucler sa valise et la dépose ensuite dans le coffre de ma voiture pendant que je m'installe au volant.

Je conduis jusqu'à l'aéroport et accompagne mon ami jusqu'à l'intérieur. C'est maintenant l'heure de lui dire au revoir et j'ai pas envie. 

Je ne veux pas le laisser, j'ai envie de le garder près moi, et qu'il me protège face à Maxence. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de rester, il a sa vie à Londres et il ne peut pas tout  plaquer comme ça pour moi. 

\- Fait pas cette tête Ju on se revoit bientôt c'est promis ! 

\- Il y a intérêt ! Et encore  merci Mes je les oublierai pas mes vingt quatre ans ! 

Il me sourit de toute ses dents avant de m'attirer contre lui. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui profitant au maximum des dernières secondes de sa présence. 

\- Prends soin de toi chaton, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

Il se détache ensuite de moi et embrasse rapidement ma joue avant d'attraper sa valise et de se diriger vers la zone d'embarquement. 

Je lui fais un dernier geste de la main et retourne vers le parking chercher ma voiture. 

Mesut rentre chez lui, et la journée magique d'hier n'est maintenant plus qu'un souvenir.

Malheureusement la réalité nous rattrape toujours, et dès demain le cauchemar qu'est ma vie reprendra quand Maxence rentrera.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Coucou tout le monde ! 

Aujourd'hui petit chapitre avec Julian et Mesut, dites moi si vous avez aimer ou si la relation entre les deux vous plaît ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs 😉

Je vous retrouve bientôt avec la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent l'histoire, qui votent ou qui la commentent ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Julian Draxler

Le son désagréable de mon réveille me sort de mon sommeil. 

Quoi c'est déjà l'heure !

Je déteste les entraînements le matin ! 

N'ayant pas le choix je me lève quand même mais je suis pris d'un vertige ce qui m'oblige à prendre appui contre le mur quelques secondes.

Ce vertige est sûrement dû au fait que je n'ai rien mangé hier soir. En même temps je n'avais pas faim du tout, chose qui m'arrive souvent ces derniers mois. 

Si Mesut le savait il piquerait sûrement une crise me disant que c'est complètement irresponsable et j'en passe... Mais je ne lui ai rien dit et me suis forcé à manger quand il était là.

Une fois mon équilibre à peu près retrouvé je descends dans la cuisine. Je me sers un bol de céréales et commence à manger sans appétit.

Je traine sur mon portable en même temps, faisant défiler les photos sur Instagram. Je souris bêtement en voyant une photo de Presnel et moi prise quelques jours après mon arrivée au PSG.

La porte d'entrée claque me sortant de ma rêverie. Je sursaute et manque de faire tomber mon portable.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il rentrait l'autre. Franchement si il avait pu rester en Allemagne ça m'aurait arrangé. 

Il arrive dans la cuisine et s'approche de moi. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac et je prie intérieurement pour qu'il n'est pas trop regardé les réseaux sociaux. 

Ah oui car forcément les gars ont posté quelques clichés de la journée à Disney dont certains où mes coéquipier sont assez proches de moi. Du moins assez proche pour énerver Maxence...

Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je me lève du tabouret de la cuisine et sans même débarrasser m'éclipse de la pièce. Ou du moins j'essaie...

Maxence me retient et me colle contre le mur. Il tient fermement mon poignet et je grimace de douleur. Il me fait mal, il le sait et pourtant il raffermi encore plus sa prise. 

\- Bah alors Julian on dit même pas bonjour ? 

Il m'embrasse alors sauvagement et je sens mon petit déjeuner remonter. 

Il me répugne, le moindre de ses contacts m'est insupportable alors sa bouche contre la mienne n'en parlons pas. 

Je tente alors de le repousser et à ma grande surprise il ne bronche pas. Il me lâche et je quitte la pièce rapidement. 

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, me précipite dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clé. Les secondes qui suivent je me retrouve à vider mon petit déjeuner dans les toilettes.

Pas très classe tout ça je le reconnais... 

Quand mon estomac fût complètement vide je me redresse et laisse mon corps reposer contre le mur. 

Je me penche ensuite au dessus du robinet et me rince la bouche, enlevant ce goût deguelasse. 

Ça aura été bien utile de manger ce matin...

<><><>

L'entraînement touche à sa fin et nous retournons tranquillement dans les vestiaires. 

Je suis mort. 

Le premier match de la Ligue des champions est dans moins d'une semaine et vu l'adversaire que nous avons Unai a augmenté l'intensité de l'entraînement. 

Nous allons jouer contre le Bayern et il faut qu'on leur montre que nous sommes au niveau et que notre équipe peut rivaliser avec la leur. 

Nous ne sommes que trois dans les vestiaires, les gars étant partis sous la douche pour la plupart. 

Moi je le ferai à la maison, ne prenant ainsi pas le risque qu'un de mes coéquipier voit mon corps. 

Les plus rapides sont déjà revenus de la douche et se changent tout en discutant. Je lace tranquillement mes lacets quand Presnel seulement vêtu d'un caleçon traverse la pièce en courant. 

\- Kimpembe t'es un homme mort ! 

Adrien débarque dans la pièce à son tours, et tous les gars présents pouffent de rire en voyant ses cheveux bouclés habituellement châtain blonds platine. 

Non Presnel n'a quand même pas fait ça ! 

\- Vous  savez pas où est parti Presnel ? 

\- Non on a rien vu en tout cas tu diras à ton coiffeur qu'il a fait un bon boulot, se moque Alphonse. 

Le français le fusille du regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler devant la réplique du gardien. 

\- Rigolez pas comme ça ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi avec cette couleur ! 

Bouclettes alias Adrien souffle d'exaspération avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Presnel. Pour le rattraper je lui souhaite bien du courage, sachant que Pres a quitté la pièce depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

J'attrape mon sac de sport et quitte le champ d'entraînement. Je pose mes affaires dans le coffre de ma Mercedes et je sursaute quand après m'être retourné je me retrouve nez à nez avec Presnel.

Il est encore en caleçon, mais c'est pas possible ce gosse il va choper la crève, il caille dehors ! 

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur ! Préviens la prochaine fois quand t'arrives !

\- Désolé mais faut que je me cache aussi Adrien va me tuer si il me voit ! 

\- Et je le comprends ! De la teinture blonde dans son shampooing t'es trop fort Pres t'aurais vu sa tête dans les vestiaires il est furieux ! 

\- Je sais je suis le Dieu des conneries ! 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La modestie sûrement une chose que mon Presko ne connaît pas. 

-D'ailleurs tu veux pas aller me chercher mes affaires s'il te plaît je l'ai est oublié dans le vestiaire ! 

\- Bah pourquoi t'y vas pas ? 

\- Peut-être parce qu'on gars au cheveux blonds platine a actuellement envie de m'arracher la tête !

Je soupire ce gosse me fatigue à un point. 

\- Oh allé s'il te plaît babe j'ai pas envie de mourir ! Et en plus je commence à me les geler là ! Insiste mon ami 

Non sans blague il doit faire quinze degrés dehors et il se promène en boxer !

\- Bon d'accord t'as gagné j'y vais attends moi la. 

\- Oui merci mon bébé je t'aime ! 

\- Moi pas ! Répliqué-je un sourire malicieux en coin. 

Presnel fait mine d'être offusquée devant ma réponse mais finit par exploser de rire. 

Étant trop gentil j'enlève mon pull et le prête à mon ami le temps que j'aille récupérer ses affaires.

Je reviens quelques minutes après avec le sac de monsieur Kimpembe sur l'épaule. 

Apparemment j'arrive un peu tard puisque qu'il arrive vers moi couvert de shampooing. 

Oh non mais dites moi que je rêve ! Il y a en partout sur mon pull ! Un Channel en plus ! 

\- Je suppose que je te le rends pas maintenant ? 

\- Non effectivement ! T'abuses franchement !

\- C'est pas ma faute c'est l'autre qui m'a agressé avec son shampooing ! 

\- Et tu l'aurais pas un peu chercher par hasard ? 

\- Bon ok peut-être mais juste un peu. 

La discussion avec Presnel ne s'éternise pas, mon ami ayant froid il est rapidement retourné se doucher. 

Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre le moteur quand on toque à ma vitre. 

Décidément on va jamais me laisser partir aujourd'hui ! 

Je baisse ma fenêtre pour faire face à Kevin, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. 

\- Tu fais quelque chose cette aprem Ju ? 

\- Eu non pourquoi ? 

\- Je voulais faire un petit tour à Paris et je me demandais si tu voulais venir ? 

Kevin et son amour pour Paris ! Il adore cette ville et dès qu'il a l'occasion il arpente les rues animées de la capitale française. 

 

Je réfléchis quelques instants... la proposition est tentante mais Maxence reste dans un coin de ma tête... 

Oh et puis merde ! 

Après tout il connaît pas mon emploi du temps par cœur je lui dirai que j'étais à l'entraînement. Et puis c'est juste un après-midi sympa avec des potes il en fera peut-être pas tout un plat. 

Au pire si ça passe pas bah... tant pis. Et je sais que c'est complètement aberrant de dire ça mais je commence à avoir l'habitude... 

J'accepte et un grand sourire illumine le visage de mon ami. 

\- Et il y a qui du coup  ? Demandé-je

\- Bah nous deux... fin j'ai pas proposé aux autres quoi. 

Attends quoi ! 

Je pensais que c'était une sortie avec les gars pas que nous deux ! 

Je me sens rougir. Et Kevin remarque mon mal aise. 

\- Fin si ça te dérange qu'on soit que tous les deux c'est pas grave je peux...

\- Non non pas du tout t'inquiète c'est bon ! 

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de réagir de la sorte ! 

C'est juste une sortie entre potes! 

Rien de plus ! 

Ah ouais alors pourquoi ton cœur c'est mis à battre beaucoup plus rapidement que la moyenne... foutue conscience ! 

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me poser ce genre de questions débiles.

<><><>

Le serveur nous apporte notre commande et je m'empresse de boire une gorgée de mon café. 

Nous avons passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à déambuler dans le Quartier Latin de Paris, l'un des préféré de Kevin. 

Il est déjà dix-huit heures et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Au début il y a une petite gêne entre nous du fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux mais elle a vite disparu. 

Nous nous comportions normalement, parlant ensemble et riant comme le font deux personnes normales. 

Je me sens tellement bien avec Kevin ! 

Il est posé, calme, attentionné... et j'en passe, tout le contraire de Maxence quoi. 

Ça présence m'apaise, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça. 

Quand je suis avec lui j'oublie les problèmes extérieurs, c'est juste lui moi, le reste ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. 

Son portable n'arrête pas de vibrer depuis un moment mais il raccroche à chaque fois en jurant. 

J'ai rapidement jeter un coup d'œil sur son écran pour voir de qui venait l'appel et j'ai aperçu Izabel. 

Il me semble que c'est le nom de sa copine et je comprends pas trop ce qui lui prend de lui raccrocher au nez.

Son portable vibre à nouveau me coupant dans ce que je suis en train de dire. Kevin soupire d'énervement et fini par mettre son téléphone en mode avion. 

\- Désolé de t'avoir coupé tu disais ? 

\- Eu je sais plus... mais t'es sûr que c'était pas important ce coup de fil ça fait quatre fois que ta copine appelle elle a peut-être un problème non ? 

\- Non t'inquiète c'est pas important puis on est plus ensemble. 

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café ! 

Kevin est célibataire ! 

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ça ne devrait pas me réjouir comme ça, je ne devrait pas être content de la rupture d'un de mes potes !

\- Ah mince désolé j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- C'est pas grave tu savais pas... ça fait pas longtemps, deux semaines à peu près je l'ai dit a quasiment dit à personne. 

Le curieux que je suis hésite à lui demander la cause de cette rupture mais je retiens. Ce n'est pas poli du tout. 

Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées Kevin continue de parler me dévoilant les raisons. 

\- J'ai appris qu'elle m'avait trompé à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle était avec moi principalement pour l'argent... Ça m'a vraiment énervé, elle m'a pris pour un con pendant deux ans ! Je l'ai foutu à la porte le soir même et depuis trois quatre jours elle essaie de me rappeler me disant que c'est faux et qu'elle m'aime vraiment... Et je sais pas trop si je suis censé la croire ou pas je suis perdu je t'avouerai. 

Whoua Kevin vient littéralement de ce livrer à moi. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il le fasse, ça me montre qu'il me fait confiance. Même si question couple je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne à qui confier ses problèmes étant donnée ma situation actuelle. 

<><><>

Durant le trajet la bonne humeur de l'après-midi passée avec mon coéquipier est rapidement remplacée par de l'angoisse. 

Maxence m'a appelé trois fois et je n'ai pas décroché. Il est dix-neuf heures passées et l'excuse de l'entraînement ne passera pas à mon avis. Il va me tuer. 

Je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts, cherchant désespérément comment je pourrais échapper au traitement que me réserve sûrement mon copain. 

C'est sans réussite.

Je sursaute quand la main de Kevin se pose sur ma cuisse et me raidi. Mon cœur s'emballe, son contact me provoque une sensation de brûlure malgré mon jean. 

Faut que je me reprenne ce n'est pas Maxence, c'est juste Kevin il ne me fera pas mal.

Il me regarde intrigué et je me rattrape comme je peux en lui lançant un sourire qui se veut rassurant. 

\- Ju tout va bien t'es bizarre depuis qu'on est parti.

\- Ah si si ça va je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. Mentis-je 

Il hoche la tête visiblement peu convaincu par ma réponse mais n'ajoute rien d'autre. 

Quelques minutes après la voiture s'arrête devant chez moi. Je remercie mon coéquipier de m'avoir déposé et descends du véhicule. 

Les jambes flageolantes je me traîne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'avance le plus lentement possible, retardant au maximum la confrontation avec mon « adorable » petit ami. 

J'hésite... j'ai peur. 

Et puis merde rester devant la maison ne fait que repousser l'inévitable, ça ne sert à rien ! 

Ce sont donc les mains tremblantes que je pousse la porte et rentre chez moi, sachant pertinemment que demain de nouveaux hématomes seront visibles sur mon corps.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hello ! 

Aujourd'hui un chapitre dont je ne suis pas fière du tout. Je le trouve pas à mon goût mais j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens je ne sais pas quoi changer pour le rendre un peu mieux ( je sais pas si ça se dit 😂), fin bref j'arrête de me plaindre...

Sinon j'espère que vous il vous aura plus quand même ❤️

Et je vous retrouve très prochainement avec la suite ❤️

PS : je suis actuellement à la recherche du nouvelles histoire sur Julian est-ce que vous en auriez des nouvelles à me conseiller ? 😊


	12. Chapter 12

Julian Draxler

Assis contre le mur de ma douche, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine je fixe mon avant bras sur lequel je maintiens une lame de rasoir. 

Je devrais pas faire ça... Je le regretterai mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse la lame glisser sur la peau fine de mon poignet. Je grimace... putain ça fait mal !

Pourtant malgré cette douleur je réitère mon mouvement à plusieurs reprises sur mon avant bras. 

Quand mon poignet fût complètement en sang je me fige d'horreur en réalisant son état. 

Merde mais qu'est-ce ce que je viens de faire... 

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais tomber là dedans ! 

Mais ce soir après que Maxence m'est battu et se soit bien éclaté avec mon corps, j'ai craqué. 

Je pensais que j'étais fort et que j'aurais les épaules pour tenir tête à Maxence mais j'avais tord. 

Il m'a complètement détruit, j'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien. 

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je tenais encore le coup mais ce soir j'ai sombré. 

Mais merde quoi ! 

Comment Maxence a pu réussir à me réduire à ça ! Au besoin de me faire du mal pour oublier celui qu'il me fait. 

<><><>

Quatre jours plus tard

Je lace mes crampons en vue du match de ce soir qui devrait commencer dans moins d'une heure. 

Unai nous fait son speech habituel et nous rejoignons la pelouse. Avant de sortir du vestiaire je vérifie discrètement si les bandages sur mes poignets sont bien en place et je grommelle quand j'aperçois du rouge sur l'un d'entre eux. 

Une des entailles que je me suis affligé hier a dû se réouvrir. 

\- Babe tu viens ? 

\- Eu oui je j'arrive je dois aller aux toilettes ! 

\- Dépêche Unai va te tuer si il te voit pas t'échauffer ! 

\- Oui oui j'en est pour deux minutes m'attend pas ! 

Presnel acquise d'un signe de tête et j'attrape les bandes qui sont dans mon sac avant de les planquer dans ma poche. 

Mes coéquipier ne sont évidemment pas au courant et heureusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de moi si ils savaient... 

Je m'enferme à clé dans les toilettes et retire le bandage de mon poignet gauche. 

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur, c'est pas  très beau à avoir. Ma peau habituellement blanche est barrée de coupures, certaines encore rouge et boursouflée. 

J'ai vraiment honte de ce que je fais... mais il faut comprendre que quand je m'inflige ça j'oublie le reste, et pendant quelques instants je me sens bien... malheureusement cette sensation ne dure pas. Après m'être entaillé la chair mon mal être ne fait que redoubler ce qui me pousse à recommencer. 

C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux dans lequel je suis tombé et dans lequel j'aurais bien du mal à sortir sans aide. 

La vue de mon avant bras me provoque un haut le cœur et je le recouvre rapidement avec un bandage propre, que je cache derrière mon maillot à manches longues. 

Je risque de crever de chaud avec des manches mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour cacher mes conneries.

J'arrive sur la pelouse le dernier, et commence l'échauffement avec les gars. L'équipe adverse fait également sont entrée et je vais rapidement saluer mes coéquipiers de là Mannschaft. Je m'avance vers eux en marchant et Presnel passe devant moi en courant avant de sauter sur le dos de Corentin. 

\- Tiens mais qui voilà ! Drax ça faisant longtemps ! S'exclame le gardien du Bayern. 

Je lui lance un sourire et le salue ainsi que Thomas et Josh. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de les voir et ils commençaient à me manquer. 

 

Nous discutons quelques minutes ensemble, mais rapidement nos entraîneurs respectifs nous rappellent. Je leur souhaite un bon match et retourne avec mon équipe. 

\- Ah Julian après le match tu viens avec nous pour fêter notre victoire ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le petit pique de Thomas et me retourne pour lui répondre. 

\- Ouais ouais prends pas la confiance non plus ! Réplique-je 

Il rigole avant de rattraper Josh qui c'est déjà saisi d'un ballon. 

Ayant répondu à Thomas je ne regardais plus ou je marchais et je rentre dans l'une des personnes présentes sur la pelouse.

La personne se retrouve sur les fesses et je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever. 

\- Putain tu peux pas regarder où tu vas le bosh  ! Explose-t-il en anglais. 

Il repousse la main que je lui tends et se redresse de lui même. Je le fusille du regard, Arturo Vidal toujours aussi aimable !

Je crois que depuis la coupe des confédérations de cette été et la victoire de l'Allemagne contre son équipe il ne me supporte pas. 

Je m'en fou un peu après tout si il ne m'aime pas tant pis c'est son problème, par contre il pourrait au moins rester courtois, j'ai pas fait exprès de le bousculer pas besoin de m'agresser et encore moins de m'insulter !

Je ne réagis pas à sa provocation, je ne lui prête pas plus d'attention et sans prendre la peine de lui répondre quoi que ce soit je continue mon chemin. 

<><><>

Je vais pas tenir ! 

Le match a débuté depuis vingt minutes et mes jambes me font déjà mal. 

Mes poumons sont en feu et à chaque accélération je peine à retrouver ma respiration. 

Et cerise sur le gâteau je sens que les bandages sur mes avant bras ont bougé quand je me suis étalé et je crains qu'une chose c'est que quelqu'un les remarque.

Mon corps est malmené depuis plusieurs mois et je savais avant de commencer que physiquement j'aurais du mal mais je ne pensais pas autant. 

Je viens de perdre la balle une fois de plus, ce qui profite à nos adversaires qui foncent droit vers nos cages. Par chance ils ne parviennent pas à marquer, je dirais merci à Kevin pour ça qui a effectué un sacré arrêt. 

J'aperçois Unai qui fulmine. Depuis le début du match il a clairement passé la moitié du temps à m'engueler. 

D'un côté je le comprends, je n'ai jamais aussi mal joué. J'ai foiré la soirée plupart de mes passes, perdu beaucoup de ballons et je suis clairement en retard à chaque fois au niveau de l'attaque. 

Je dois encore m'estimer heureux que le score ne soit pour le moment que de zéro partout étant donné que les plus grosses occasions pour marquer qu'on eu nos adversaires sont en partie ma faute.

En clair je suis complètement à la ramasse !

Je risque de prendre cher demain dans les journaux, la presse va se faire un plaisir de me descendre.

Je reçois de nouveau la balle aux pieds je m'élance ne voyant aucun adversaire devant.

J'ai dû faire quinze mètres à peine quand un joueur arrive vers moi et me tacle violemment. Je n'ai évidemment pas le réflexe de sauter et je m'écroule au sol. 

Crétin de chilien ! 

Il est arrivé à pleine vitesse sur moi et n'a pas du tout contrôler son mouvement. Je suffoque, mon torse couvert de bleus me fait atrocement mal.

Il se relève, écrasant discrètement mais volontairement ma cheville au passage. 

\- Aller c'est bon arrête de simuler je t'ai à peine touché relève toi ! Balance-t-il en anglais.

Il agrippe mon poignet avec force et tire sur mon bras pour me forcer à me relever. Je serre les dents de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur quand sa main appuie sur mes coupures.

\- Tu vois pas que tu lui fais mal ! Lâche le ! 

Presnel vient de remonter tout le terrain en courant et en voyant ma tête il pousse violemment Arturo. 

Le chilien manque de perdre l'équilibre et il ne semble pas apprécier le geste de Presko puisqu'il vient coller son front à celui du français en l'insultant de tous les noms. 

J'espère que Pres ne va pas faire de gestes cons car il n'est peut-être pas bilingue mais on peut très bien comprendre les paroles du chilien et ce n'est pas très joli. 

Marquinhos me tend sa main et je m'en saisi pour me remettre sur pieds. Je le remercie et... oh non !

Presnel vient de foutre son poing dans la tronche d'Arturo ! 

Il va se prendre un rouge c'est sur ! 

La réponse de Vidal ne se fait pas attendre et quand je vois qu'il s'apprête à frapper mon pote je ne réfléchis pas. 

Pas question qu'il touche à babe ! 

Je m'interpose entre les deux et le poing du chilien se fracasse contre ma joue. Je m'écroule au sol pour le deuxième fois sous le cri de mon ami. 

Son geste n'a pas été sans conséquences puisqu'il n'en fallut pas plus à Thomas pour sortir de ses gonds et de se jeter Arturo. 

Et oui c'est comme ça à la Mannschaft on se soutient. Et les plus vieux on pris l'habitude de défendre les plus jeunes, surtout Thomas. 

Fin bref une bagarre générale vient de se déclencher et les quelques uns qui ont réussi à garder leur calme ont bien du mal à séparer les plus nerveux. 

Étant un peu sonné je reste par terre le temps de retrouver mes esprits. Presnel se penche vers moi et passe son bras dans mon dos pour m'aider à me relever. 

\- Babe tu vas bien ? 

\- Ouais c'est bon juste la tête qui tourne un peu. 

Un peu ? 

Non énormément je tiens à peine debout et si Presnel me lâche je serai incapable de faire trois pas sans tomber. 

Le calme revient peu a sur le terrain, et ils ont finalement réussi à séparer tout le monde. 

Les deux seuls qui ne se lâchent pas sont Arturo et Thomas. Joshua Corentin et Robben sont obligé de se mettre à trois pour retenir le chilien. Manu quand à lui attrape Thomas par la taille et le soulève du sol pour l'éloigner. Ce dernier mécontent gesticule dans tous les sens demandant à Manu de le reposer mais le gardien ne lâche prise qu'une fois qu'ils sont a bonne distance d'Arturo, histoire d'être sûre que Thom ne ressaute pas sur le chilien dans le seconde. 

Je vous assure que sorti de son contexte cette scène est digne des plus comiques.

Sans grande surprise l'arbitre sort le carton rouge pour Presnel ainsi que Arturo. Thomas et Joshua ainsi que Marquinhos et Kylian quand eux écopent d'un jaune. Ils ont eu de la chance, surtout Thomas il aurait pu mériter le rouge. 

Presnel et Arturo quittent le terrain et moi je rejoins le banc de touche après que Unai est décidé de faire rentrer Angel à ma place. 

Je ne bronche pas, j'ai du mal à marcher j'aurais été incapable de continuer le match. 

C'est pas bon ça, habituellement je tiens facilement les quatre-vingt-dix minutes. Les autres vont finir par se poser des questions... Je réalise aussi que je vais finir par foutre ma carrière en l'air si je fais pas plus attention avec mon corps...

Me voyant en difficulté pour traverser le terrains Kevin vient rapidement vers moi. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et je passe le mien autour de ces épaules ce qui me permet de laisser reposer une partie de mon poids sur lui. 

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur l'un des sièges du banc de touche et me concentre sur le pelouse où le jeu devrait reprendre d'ici quelques instants. 

Les joueurs se replacent et une tension énorme est perceptible sur le terrain.

Ça va être sympa la fin de ce match surtout que maintenant mes coéquipier ne sont plus que dix. 

J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à garder leur calme et a ne pas s'entretuer !

Je tourne les yeux vers Unai. 

Il est furieux ! 

Mais vraiment, si un regard pouvait tuer je crois que les gars sur la pelouse seraient déjà morts !

En même temps quel entraîneur ne le serait pas... Ces joueurs ce sont battus durant un match, ce n'est jamais bon pour la réputation. Il va nous passer un savon à la mi-temps c'est quasiment sûr. 

Par contre je pense que l'entraîneur du Bayern doit être encore plus furieux que Unai, car lui ce sont deux de ses joueurs qui se sont battu entre eux, ça risque de faire polémique. 

D'ailleurs à mon avis nous ferons la une des journaux sportifs de demain. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello ! 

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui il était pas du tout prévu mais l'inspiration était présente ! 😉

J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ❤️

Fin bref merci d'avoir lu et je retrouve bientôt avec la suite 😊


	13. Chapter 13

Julian Draxler

Je marche le long du couloir qui mène aux vestiaires de l'équipe adverse. 

Après que Unai nous est hurlé dessus suite au match que nous avons fait je me suis rapidement rhabiller pour avoir le temps de parler avec les gars de la Mannschaft. 

Ils ne sont pas encore sortis et ça ne m'étonne pas, leur coach avait l'air encore plus en colère que Unai.

Je relève les yeux de mon portable quand la porte s'ouvre. A mon grand bonheur ce sont Vidal et Ribéry qui en sortent. 

\- Qu'est-ce tu fou là toi ? 

Je soupire, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me chercher lui encore. Ça lui a pas suffi tout à l'heure que Thomas lui démonte la tronche devant un stade rempli ! 

\- T'attends Thomas c'est ça, pour le remercier hein ? Tu vas lui faire une petite gaterie dans les chiotes ? 

Attends c'est quoi ce sous entendu ! Il me prend pour quoi ! 

\- Ferme la Vidal ! 

Ma réponse ne plaît pas au chilien qui fait un pas dans ma direction. Cependant je ne me dégonfle pas et ne recule pas. 

\- Bah alors Draxler le langage qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ça te vexes ? Réplique le français.

\- T'aimes pas qu'on pense que t'es la pute de Müller ? 

Les deux rigoles et je serre mes poings de toutes mes forces. Vidal ne se rend pas compte de l'impact que ses propos peuvent avoir sur moi. Une pute...c'est ce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être chaque fois que Maxence me force, et jamais je n'oublierai l'humiliation qu'on peut ressentir à ce moment là.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais une personne me devance. 

\- Traite le encore une seule fois de pute et je te jure que Thomas c'était rien à côté de ce que je te mettrais ! 

Non mais cette voix je la reconnais ! 

Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là à Munich ! 

Je me retourne pour apercevoir à quelques mètres de nous Mesut. 

 

Les deux abrutis perdent vite leur sourire narquois. Mesut marche jusqu'à nous et les fusille du regard. 

\- Bah alors vous avez perdu votre langue ? Ah mais c'est vrai j'oubliais... vous préférez vous mettre à deux contre un c'est plus simple non ? 

Ils ne répondent rien. Ils nous lancent un regard noir avant de continuer leur chemin en soufflant. 

Même pas le cran de répondre quoique ce soit à mon pote !

Après faut dire que Mes a une sacrée prestance et en impressionne plus d'un. Il frappe plutôt fort et il vaut mieux l'avoir en ami qu'en ennemi.

\- Ça va chaton ? 

\- Ouais merci Mes. 

Il me sourit mais n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit puisque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre et un petit blondinet se jette dans ses bras. 

Ah mais oui je suis bête c'est sûrement pour voir Josh que Mesut est venu à Munich ce soir. 

Les deux s'embrassent rapidement et Mes repose le plus jeune sur le sol. Leur relation n'a pas été officialisée mais Mesut me l'a dit récemment c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont embrassés devant de moi.

Je suis content pour eux, ça me fait plaisir de voir aussi heureux ensemble. Pourtant au fond de moi ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon mal être quand je compare ma situation à la leur. Je pense qu'une partie de moi les envie. 

<><><>

Je pousse la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et m'affale sur lit. Presnel rentre dans la pièce également et commence à se changer. 

J'aurai voulu passer la fin de la soirée avec les gars de la Mannschaft mais Unai veut que l'on reste à l'hôtel. Après la bagarre du le match il ne veut pas prendre de risque qu'un nouveau scandale éclate en nous laissant sortir. 

Nous avons pas mal râler mais on savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. 

\- Bon alors si le coach débarque tu lui dis bien que je suis dans la douche ! 

\- Oui t'inquiète mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? 

\- Mais oui et puis c'est pas un entraîneur en colère qui m'empêchera de voir mon pote ! 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Malgré l'interdiction Presnel accompagné de Kylian, Adrien et Alphonse vont rejoindre leur pote Corentin. Et évidemment il m'a demandé de le couvrir si jamais Unai se pointait. 

Il termine d'enfiler sa veste au design extravagant mais qui lui va pourtant si bien. Et dire qu'il sort en cachette, franchement il aurait pu trouver plus discret. 

 

\- Bon aller j'y vais bonne soirée babe ! 

Il claque un rapide bisous sur ma joue je ne contrôle pas mon mouvement de recul. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche et qu'on m'embrasse comme Presnel le fait... Ça m'énerve parce que je sais que ce sont mes amis et que je n'ai rien à craindre d'eux mais je ne le contrôle pas.

Il me regarde étrangement mais finit par hocher la tête et quitter la pièce. Même si après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur sa table de nuit je suis sur que d'ici deux minutes je vais entendre toquer à la porte.

Et j'avais raison ! 

J'entends des coups donnés à la porte et je me relève du lit. J'attrape la carte sur la table de nuit de Presnel et ouvre la porte. 

\- Babe excuse j'ai oublié

\- Ton pass pour la chambre, le coupé-je

Je lui tends l'objet qu'il attrape avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il me sourit et me salue avant de repartir dans le couloir en toute discrétion. 

Fin discrétion à sa manière, on parle quand même de Presnel Kimpembe !

Je referme la porte et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je passe mon pull par dessus mes épaules et commence à retirer le bandage sur mon poignet gauche. 

J'entends toquer à nouveau. 

Putain mais il peut pas se servir du pass ce flemmard ! 

J'enfile mon pull cachant la peau meurtrie de mes avant bras et sors de la salle de bain. 

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié encore ? Ta tête ? Râlé-je tout en ouvrant la porte. 

Oh merde ! 

C'est pas Presnel devant la porte c'est Kevin ! 

\- Désolé je pensais que c'était Pres ! 

\- C'est pas grave, rigole-t-il 

Les gars font quelques parties de Fifa dans la chambre de Marquinhos tu viens avec nous ? 

Je décline l'offre, je suis fatigué et je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec eux ces derniers temps. J'ai toujours peur que l'un d'entre eu voit les marques sur mon corps et je me sens coupable de leur mentir chaque fois qu'ils me demandent si ça va. Je préfère les éviter c'est plus simple.

Kevin ne veut pas me laisser seul et me propose alors qu'on regarde un film ou une série ensemble. 

Cette fois ci j'accepte la proposition, en même temps j'aurais bien eu du mal à refuser de passer du temps avec Kevin. 

Je cherche mon ordinateur dans ma valise et le sort de sa pochette. Kevin s'installe sur mon lit et après avoir attrapé mon chargeur je le rejoins. 

Je lance le film, et m'installe plus confortablement sur le lit. 

Putain il fait chaud ! 

Je crève de chaud avec mon pull sur le dos mais je ne peux pas l'enlever ! 

Kevin est concentré sur le film tandis que moi depuis que ce dernier a retiré son teeshirt je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer quelques regards sur son torse musclé.

Kev est vraiment beau !

Chaque fois que je suis avec lui mon cœur s'emballe et je perds tous mes moyens, et le moindre de ses contacts me fait frissonner ! 

Je commence vraiment à demander si il ne me ferait pas de l'effet, ou si pire je ne serai pas en train de tomber amoureux !

Oh non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Faut que j'arrête avec mes idées stupides. 

De toute façon l'amour ce n'est plus pour moi !

Je me suis fait avoir avec Maxence et plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça ! 

Le film touche à sa fin et Kevin se relève en baillant. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, une heure et demie je crois qu'on ferai mieux d'aller dormir. 

Kevin embrasse mon front et quitte ensuite ma chambre. 

Presnel n'est pas encore rentré et vu le fêtard que c'est à mon avis il n'est pas là avant un moment. 

Je retourne donc dans la salle de bain et pose mon sweat. Ça fait du bien je crevais vraiment de chaud dedans ! 

Un grand miroir est fixé dans la pièce laissant apparaître mon reflet. Je détourne vite les yeux, la vue de mon torse me donne envie de pleurer. 

Je fouille dans ma trousse de toilette et ressort quelques secondes après l'objet dont j'ai besoin. 

Ma lame de rasoir...

 

Presnel Kimpembe 

~quelques heures plus tôt~

Après avoir récupéré le pass de la chambre que je partage avec Ju je marche le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la chambre d'Adrien. 

J'attends qu'il soit prêt et une fois qu'il est là on se dirige vers la chambre de Kylian. 

On récupère Alphonse dans sa chambre puis Donatello et on entend Neymar râler. Inséparable ces deux là ! 

 

Attention c'est la partie du couloir la plus délicate, il faut passer devant la chambre d'Unai sans faire chopper. 

Ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser que nous n'avons pas eu le droit de sortir après ce match. Mais comme à mon habitude je n'en fait qu'à ma tête. 

Et puis Presnel Kimpembe qui écoute le coach ça n'est plus Presnel !

Fin bref ce soir les français sont de sortie que Unai soit content ou pas !

On marche sur la pointe des pieds et une fois la chambre de notre entraîneur dépassé nous tapons un sprint dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. On sait jamais si l'idée de sortir de sa chambre lui prenait.

Je vous laisse deviner qu'évidemment le premier dans ascenseur c'est Kylian, il court trop vite ce gosse !

Une fois dehors nous montons dans le taxi que j'ai appelé tout à l'heure et je lui indique l'adresse du bar que Corentin m'a envoyé. 

\- Pres t'es au courant que si Unai apprend qu'on est sorti on est mort ? 

\- Bah oui merci je suis pas con à ce point ! 

\- Ah oui alors tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as mis l'une des vestes les plus voyante de ta collection ! 

Il a pas tord le petit Kyky je n'y ai pas pensé en m'habillant ! 

Le chauffeur nous dépose à l'adresse indiqué et j'aperçois Corentin accompagné de quelques potes qu'il c'est fait ici. 

<><><>

 

\- Les gars ! Vous connaissez la blague du petit dej ? Pas de bol ! 

\- Tais toi Kylian tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel ! Chuchote Alphonse. 

Non mais c'est pas possible il fait un boucan monstre ! 

Kylian est ivre mort, il ne tient même plus debout et Alphonse le porte sur son dos. 

N'empêche quel imbécile faire un concours de shoots avec un des potes de Coco un soir où on n'est même pas censé sortir ! 

Moi même je me suis contenté d'une bière pour être sûr d'être en état de rentrer discrètement. 

Kylian continue de pouffer et Adrien plaque sa main contre la bouche de plus jeune pour atténuer les sons qui en sortent. 

\- Aïe !!!

Il m'a mordu ! S'exclame Adrien 

Avec Alphonse on se retient de ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête offusquée d'Adrien. 

On arrive devant la chambre de Kylian et évidemment il a oublié son pass. Je suis obligé de toquer pour que Neymar vienne nous ouvrir. 

Si avec le bruit qu'on fait Unai ne se réveille pas on aura de la chance ! 

Le brésilien est à moitié endormi vu ses petit yeux, mais la tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu que Kylian est complètement déchiré était épique. 

Alphonse dépose, non pardon balance Kylian sur le lit et nous sortons de la pièce. 

\- Non mais attendez vous êtes pas sérieux là vous allez pas me le laisser comme ça ! 

\- Bah si... bonne nuit Ney ! Répondis-je 

Il lance une insulte en portugais et je rigole avant de retourner dans ma chambre. 

Je déverrouille le plus doucement possible la porte, mon bébé allemand doit sûrement dormir et vu son état de fatigue ses derniers temps je ne veux pas le réveiller. 

Je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce et...

Oh mon dieux ! 

\- Julian ! Hurlé-je

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello ! 

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui j'ai bien eu du mal à l'écrire mais j'ai finalement réussi 😉

J'espère qu'il vous plaît et la suite arrive dès que je peux ❤️

PS : j'ai l'impression de me répéter dans mes petites notes de l'auteur à la fin est-ce que je devrais les continuer ou pas ? 🤔


	14. Chapter 14

Mesut Özil 

Je soupire, trois fois que le français appelle sur mon portable !

Il est une heure du matin passé on appelle pas les gens à cette heure là ! 

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau... ça commence à faire beaucoup là, si ça se trouve c'est important. 

Je tends mon bras comme je peux, essayant de ne pas réveiller mon petit blond qui dort complètement affalé sur mon torse. J'attrape mon portable posé sur la table de nuit et décroche.

\- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour m'appeler en pleine nuit ! Commencé-je 

\- Putain tu décroches enfin ! Mesut on a besoin de toi à l'hôtel dépêche !

Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi j'ai que ça à foutre de venir régler les problèmes de monsieur Kimpembe en pleine nuit ! 

\- Non mais tu rigoles attends je...

\- C'est Julian ! 

\- Quoi comment ça Julian ? 

\- Tu verras par toi même mais s'il te plaît magne toi ! 

\- Quoi mais attends... allô ? 

Il a raccroché ce con ! 

Je n'avais rarement Presnel Kimpembe aussi inquiet, à mon avis c'est pas bon signe. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien passer avec mon petit frère pour que le français soit dans cette état ! 

Sans perdre de temps je saute du lit et attrape mes fringues de la veille qui traînent sur le sol. 

J'entends Josh grogner, merde je l'ai réveillé...

Il redresse la tête vers moi et me regarde avec incompréhension.

\- Mes mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? 

\- Presnel vient de m'appeler apparemment il y a un problème avec Julian !

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien il a raccroché sans me donner de détails ! 

Josh se lève à son tour et attrape ses fringues qu'il commence à enfiler. Une fois habillé on prend la voiture de mon copain et on roule jusqu'à l'hôtel des joueurs du PSG. 

Nous rentrons dans l'hôtel et courons presque jusqu'au numéro de chambre indiqué par le français en message. 

Nous rentrons dans la chambre sans prendre le temps de toquer et tombons sur Presnel et Marquinhos qui abordent une tête... comment dire... ça n'envisage rien de bon. 

 

\- Il est où ? Demande Josh 

Marquinhos d'un signe de tête nous désigne la salle de bain. 

Josh a voulu se précipiter dans la pièce mais Marquinhos l'a retenu, ils veulent que ce soit moi qui y aille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demandé-je 

\- Je... je sais pas ! Je suis sorti avec Corentin et les gars et quand... quand je suis rentré il était dans la salle de bain et il... il... 

\- Il quoi Presnel soit plus clair ! 

\- Il... je... tu regarderas ses poignets. Lâche-t-il 

Attends quoi ? 

Comment ça ? Ne me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ! 

Je me précipite vers la salle de bain et m'arrête juste devant la porte. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, mais là panique dans la voix de Presnel tout à l'heure et la tête que tirent Marquinhos et ce dernier ne me rassure pas. 

Je soupire un grand coup et pousse la porte. 

Oh putain !

Je reste stoïque et mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur face à l'image qui s'offre à moi ! 

Julian adossé contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine entrain de sangloter tandis que Kevin à un mètre de lui tente de le rassurer. 

Je m'attarde sur Julian et la colère s'empare de moi quand je vois son torse couvert de bleus et d'hématomes en tout genre ! 

Bordel qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé toucher à mon petit frère ! 

Kevin se rend compte de ma présence et se relève. Je crois que je l'ai rarement vu aussi tendu mais il paraît soulagé de me voir. 

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce et de me laisser seul avec Julian. 

Je m'avance doucement vers lui, Presnel m'a dit que Julian refusait qu'on le touche et je ne veux pas le brusquer. 

 

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur pose délicatement ma main sur son genoux. Il se crispe mais ne me repousse pas, c'est déjà pas trop mal. 

\- Chaton... 

A l'utilisation de ce surnom et relève la tête et  mon regard croise le sien rempli de larmes.  
Mon cœur se serre, ça me rend malade de le voir dans cet état !

Je m'assois à côté de lui et l'attire dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire. Il encercle ma taille et se blotti contre moi. Il niche son visage dans mon cou et j'embrasse sa tempe.

Son corps est remué de sanglots.Je caresse doucement son dos et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes en allemand, attendant qu'il se calme. 

Les paroles de Presnel me reviennent en tête et je baise discrètement le regard vers ses poignets. 

Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Ils sont rayés de coupures diverses plus où moins profondes ! 

A ce moment là j'ai l'impression de prendre une énorme gifle... je viens de réaliser que Julian allait encore moins bien que ce qu'on pensait ! 

Et je m'en veux... je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas... je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé seul et de ne pas avoir été là quand il avait le plus besoin de moi. Je me suis toujours promis d'être là pour lui et c'est comme si j'avais failli à cette promesse.

Mais merde qu'est-ce qui a pu le pousser à faire ça ! 

Cela prend un certain temps mais ses pleurs finissent par s'arrêter. Il relève la tête de mon cou et ses yeux rougis rencontre les miens. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe chaton ? 

\- Mes... je

Une larme glisse le long de sa joue et je l'essuie avec mon pouce.

\- Tu quoi... parle moi Julian. 

Il baisse les yeux, comme si il était gêné. J'attrape doucement son visage et plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. 

\- Chaton dit moi... 

\- Je... t'avais raison Mes j'aurais dû t'écouter... 

Comment ça il aurait du m'écouter ? De quoi il parle ?

Sa voix est hésitante et des larmes coulent à nouveau le long de ses joues. Je resserre un peu mon étreinte tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. 

\- C'est Maxence... 

Je sens son corps frissonner quand il prononce son nom. 

\- Ju c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? 

\- Oui...

Sa voie se brise, et il baisse la tête comme si il avait honte de m'avouer que ce qui lui sert de copain l'a frappé.

Moi je me tends et tous mes muscles se contractent! Je bouillonne de colère ! 

Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié ce mec mais de savoir qu'il a frappé Julian me donne envie de le tuer ! 

\- Ju j'ai besoin de savoir... est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il te frappait ? 

Ma question est un peu délicate, je sais que c'est pas facile pour lui de me confier ça, mais si il veut qu'on l'aide j'ai besoin d'avoir l'histoire en entière. 

Il hoche la tête négativement avant de murmurer entre deux sanglots. 

\- Ça... ça fait quatre... quatre mois qu'il a commencé.

Pardon ! 

Deuxième gifle dans la tronche ! 

J'ai l'impression de chuter de dix étages ! 

Cette enflure a battu mon petit chat pendant quatre mois ! Et personne ne savait rien ! 

Ça fait quatre mois que Julian souffre sans que personne ne l'aide ! 

Si Ju n'étais pas calé contre moi j'aurais déjà de rage balancé tous les objets de salle de bain. Mais je me contrôle, j'ai vu quand je suis rentré dans la pièce qu'il était effrayé et un excès colère de ma part n'arrangerait rien.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi tu restes avec, pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? On t'aurait aider ! 

\- Je pouvais pas... il me fait chanter.

Julian c'est un peu calmé et il est maintenant plus en mesure de m'expliquer, même si à mon avis ça ne va pas me plaire. 

\- Il a une vidéo... je j'étais bourré ce soir là je me rappelle de rien et... il a filmé pendant qu'on... qu'on couchait ensemble. Si je reste pas avec lui il l'a poste...

L'enfoiré ! 

Le faire chanter de la sorte il devrait avoir honte ! 

\- Tu resteras pas une journée de plus avec ce connard chaton, je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution et qu'on le laisserai plus t'approcher !

Il laisse de nouveau reposer sa tête dans mon cou et un silence s'installe dans la pièce. 

Mais Julian le brise rapidement. 

\- Mes... je t'ai pas tout dit...

Mon cœur loupe un battement. 

Je viens de découvrir que son mec le battait et le faisait chanter depuis des mois, et qu'en plus il c'est mutilé, qu'est-ce ce qu'il peut m'annoncer de pire !

\- Il m'a forcé à plusieurs reprises... je voulais pas mais il avait plus de forces...

Il fuit mon regard et baisse la tête alors que je le regarde avec incompréhension.

Il l'a forcé comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut...

Oh bordel j'ai compris ! 

Non non non et non ! Pas ça ! 

Je reste immobile et sans réaction un moment, trop de choses défilent dans ma tête ! Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus me dise que son putain de copain l'ai violé ! 

Mon manque de réaction le fait réagir puisqu'il reprend à nouveau la parole.

\- Je te dégoûte c'est ça ? Ta honte de moi ?

Attends mais comment il peut pensé une chose pareille ! Mais comment Maxence a pu lui faire autant de mal au point qu'il puisse pensé ça de lui. 

\- Julian regarde moi... tu t'enlèves ça de la tête...

\- Mais...me coupe-t-il 

\- Non tu m'écoutes, je veux plus jamais t'entendre dire un truc pareil ! Je t'aime énormément Julian et je suis pas seul, Presnel, Kevin, Josh... on est tes amis, on sera toujours là pour toi et jamais on te jugera ou on aura honte de toi... encore moins sur ce que Maxence t'as fait. D'ailleurs si il en a un qui me dégoûte c'est bien lui ! 

Après quoi un long silence de plusieurs minutes s'installe. Les pleurs de Julian ont complètement cessé et je décide de me relever. 

Julian lui ne bouge pas, je ne crois pas qu'il est même l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever. Je fouille dans sa trousse de toilette et j'attrape une bouteille de désinfectant, du coton et des bandages. Je m'accroupis près de lui et attrape sa main. 

\- Quand est-ce que t'as fait ça Ju ? 

Il soupire et met un moment avant de répondre. Je ne le presse pas, j'ai bien compris à quel point il avait honte de ce qui était arrivé et à quel point il souffrait. 

\- La semaine dernière... Maxence m'a forcé et j'ai craqué. 

J'acquisse d'un mouvement de tête et verse le liquide sur un coton avant de l'appliquer sur son poignet. Il grimace mais je réitère le geste à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je suis pas fier d'avoir fait ça... mais je me sentais tellement mal Mes... je l'ai fait pour oublier, pour me sentir mieux...

\- Je sais chaton, je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal... mais Julian promet moi de ne jamais recommencer. 

Il hoche faiblement la tête et je finis de prendre soin de ses avant bras dans le silence. 

Une fois terminé j'envoie un rapide message à Presnel lui demandant de sortir de la chambre avec les gars. Julian ne voulais pas à avoir à les croiser se soir et je peux comprendre. 

Je passe ensuite un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le soulève. 

Son poids n'a pas tellement évolué depuis la dernière fois, il est toujours aussi léger... je soupire... qu'est-ce que Maxence a fait de lui !

Je le dépose en douceur sur son lit. Je me relève mais Julian attrape mon poignet et me retient. 

\- J'ai peur Mes...

Je...quand il va apprendre que vous êtes au courant il va... il va devenir dingue... il...il va me tuer...

Une larme coule le long de sa joue...putain il est complètement effrayé par son copain ! 

Je m'assois avec lui et encercle son corps trop mince de mes bras. 

\- Chaton on le laissera pas faire, je te promets qu'il ne te touchera plus... plus jamais Jule je le laisserai te faire du mal, plus jamais.

Je bouillonne de rage envers Maxence. 

Il s'en est pris à Julian faisant ce qu'il voulait de lui pendant des mois... il l'a complètement anéanti mais maintenant c'est terminé ! 

Maxence n'approchera plus jamais mon petit mon chat ! 

J'embrasse une dernière fois son front avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi. 

\- Il veut rester seul, dis-je en anglais pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre.

Les gars commencent alors  à me poser des dizaines de questions. Je sais qu'ils sont inquiets pour Julian et qu'ils ont le droit de savoir mais ce n'est pas le moment. 

Je suis à bout de nerfs ! Depuis tout à l'heure je retiens en moi la rage qui s'accumule ! 

Je besoin de craquer ! De me défouler sur quelque chose et je reconnais que je si je le pouvais je me servirais volontiers de Maxence comme punching-ball ! 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hello ! 

Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre avec Julian qui révèle tout à Mesut 😉

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit vote ou un petit commentaire ça me ferai plaisir ❤️

Je vous retrouve évidemment le plus vite possible avec la suite ❤️


	15. Chapter 15

Mesut Özil

\- On fait quoi du coup ? 

\- J'en sais rien Josh ! 

Il soupire avant de détourner la tête. Je voulais pas être aussi agressif avec lui mais je suis à bout de nerfs avec les révélations de Julian et Josh avec ses questions débiles ne m'aident pas. 

Après être sorti de la chambre j'ai expliqué aux autres ce que Julian m'avait dit. J'ai omis volontairement quelques détails, notamment le viol...j'ai jugé que ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler et que c'est à Julian de décider de leur dire ou non. 

Un viol... à cette pensée mes poings se serrent !   
Putain ce connard a abusé de Ju ! 

Je sais très bien qu'en plus Julian c'est pas le genre de gars à coucher avec n'importe qui. Il ne donne pas son corps facilement, si il va jusqu'au bout avec une personne c'est qu'il l'aime vraiment, et ça me rend dingue de savoir que Maxence l'ai forcé !

Si seulement j'avais été moins aveugle la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... j'aurais dû insister quand c'est disputé, peut-être qu'il m'aurait avoué la vérité plus tôt. Je sais que quand je l'ai vu pour son anniversaire c'était déjà trop tard, Maxence avait déjà été trop loin mais j'aurais au moins pu lui éviter de souffrir plus longtemps.

Si on pouvait déjà lire de l'inquiétude sur la tête des gars avant qu'ils aient toute l'histoire on pouvait discerner ensuite de la colère. 

Je ne les avais rarement vu aussi énervé et le français à même juré de je cite défoncer la tronche de ce connard de merde et de lui faire bouffer ses yeux. 

Évidemment je ne suis pas du tout contre son idée, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais déjà sauté dans le premier avion direction Paris pour faire payer à cette pourriture ce qu'il a fait subir à mon petit chat durant plusieurs mois pendant que nous avions le dos tourné. 

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution, je sais très bien que Julian ne voudrait pas qu'on est des problèmes avec la justice. Même si à mon avis je ne pourrais pas me retenir de lui coller mon poing dans la tronche quand je le verrai, et je ne serai sûrement pas le seul.

C'est pour cela qu'avec Josh et Kevin nous sommes à deux heures et demie du matin sur le parking de l'hôtel à essayer de trouver une solution pour sortir Julian de cette merde. 

Et j'oubliais un détail, Ju ne veux pas aller voir les flics ce qui ne nous aide pas mais alors pas du tout. Après je n'ai pas cherché à insister, je pense qu'il a peur que cette affaire soit médiatisé et qu'il n'est pas prêt à raconter devant des tas de personnes ce que Maxence lui a fait subir. 

Je pense aussi surtout qu'il n'a pas la force pour mener un procès. Je connais Julian depuis des années, et jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi faible. Habituellement il n'aurait jamais pleuré comme ça devant moi, il aurait cherché à me faire croire que tout va bien derrière un sourire de façade mais aujourd'hui rien. Il c'est juste effondré dans mes bras... Maxence l'a complètement détruit et je m'en suis vite rendu compte, et à mon avis il faudra du temps avant que Julian ne se reconstruise. 

Alors ce soir quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas porter plainte j'ai acquiescé sans chercher à le contredire. 

Sauf qu'en attendant qu'il est les épaules pour supporter la pression que peut engendrer en procès il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'éloigner l'autre connard.

Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'il détient une vidéo très compromettante et qu'il peut la poster à tout moment. 

J'entends Josh bailler à côté de moi et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer dormir un peu. Nous sommes tous crevés et ça ne sert à rien de rester là à réfléchir pendant des heures, on verra demain matin peut-être que Julian saura si il y a un moyen qu'on puisse récupérer cette foutue vidéo. 

En tout cas une chose est sûre je ne laisserai plus jamais cet enfoiré toucher ne serait-ce qu'on seul cheveux de Julian ! 

Julian Draxler 

 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau et Presnel rentre dans la pièce s'éclairant à l'aide de la lampe torche de son portable. J'aurais voulu rester seul mais le pauvre n'allait quand même pas dormir dans le couloir à cause de moi. 

Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour lui parler et je fais mine dormir. 

Je n'ai plus la force de rien ce soir, je me sens vidé mais à la fois soulagé. 

Raconter toute l'histoire à Mes a été particulièrement éprouvant. J'avais vraiment peur de ses réactions, de l'avis qu'il aurait de moi ou qu'il me rejette. Mais j'avais tord, et je me rends compte  que c'était complètement idiot de penser de la sorte. 

J'entends la porte se fermer à nouveau puis je sens la lumière se rapprocher de moi.

Presnel remonte simplement la couette sur mes épaules avant de s'éloigner de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Putain sa mère ! 

Un bruit sourd c'est fait entendre suivi d'un juron d'une extrême finesse en français. Du grand Presnel Kimpembe quoi...

J'avais beau faire semblant de dormir la curiosité l'emporte et je me redresse. Presnel est en train de sautiller sur place en se tenant le pied. J'en connais un qui a du se cogner contre le bord du lit. J'esquisse un léger sourire, ce mec trouvera toujours le moyen de me faire rire.

\- Oh non je suis vraiment désolé Juju je voulais pas te réveiller !

Je hausse les épaules avant de me rallonger et de laisser ma tête reposer contre l'oreiller. J'entends mon ami se changer et je sens le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi. 

Presnel gigote pendant quelques minutes le temps de trouver sa position et une fois qu'il a terminé je ferme les yeux espérant trouver le sommeil. 

\- Je suis désolé babe

\- C'est pas grave je dormais pas t'en fais pas, murmuré-je à moitié endormi.

\- Non mais je parlais pas de ça. 

Son ton est sérieux et ça fait bizarre d'entendre un gars comme Presnel qui passe son temps à rire parler sérieusement. 

Intrigué je me redresse et me retourne vers lui. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? 

\- Je suis trop nul comme  ami...lâche-t-il

Mais enfin d'où il sort une connerie pareille ! Presko c'est l'ami parfait ! Il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, toujours prêt à rendre service, on peut compter sur lui sans problème... Bon ok il a des petits défauts parfois bien chiant mais bon, personne n'est parfait après tout !

\- Mais Pres t'es fou de dire ça ! T'es génial comme pote ! 

\- Non je suis nul... j'ai même pas été capable de voir que t'avais des problèmes alors qu'on passe la plupart de nos journées ensemble ! Je suis vraiment trop nul ! 

Je le regarde surpris de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je pensais pas que ça le toucherait autant, mais en aucun cas il n'a à s'en vouloir. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas que ça se sache, et il ne pouvait pas deviner ce que Maxence faisait. 

\- Babe t'es pas nul au contraire t'es génial...

\- Non Ju j'aurais dû remarquer que ça n'allait pas mais j'étais trop bête pour ça ! Tu mérites mieux que moi comme pote !  

Oula mais c'est quoi qu'il me fait la ! Depuis quand Presnel à si peu confiance en lui ? 

Je vais pas le laisser continuer à dire des choses pareilles, surtout qu'elles sont totalement fausses. 

Je me décale sur la droite et vient me coller à lui posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il hésite à passer son bras autour de moi mais je lui fais comprendre qu'il peut.

\- Pres tu pouvais pas savoir pour Maxence... alors maintenant arrête de dire que t'es nul parce que c'est pas vrai ! T'es le genre d'ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir ! Et moi je suis très content que tu sois le mien !

\- Mais babe...

\- Non n'essaye pas de trouver je ne sais quel argument j'ai raison ! Et tu le sais ! 

Il soupire, je viens de réussir à avoir le dernier mot avec Presnel Kimpembe je suis plutôt fier de moi, sachant qu'habituellement il a réponse à tout. 

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux avant que je ne me décale de lui et retourne sur mon oreiller. Je m'enroule dans la couette et ferme les yeux attendant que le sommeil ne m'emporte. 

\- Je le laisserais plus jamais te faire du mal babe je te le promets.

Je somnole à moitié quand Presnel chuchote ses paroles mais je les assimile bien quand même. 

J'ai beau avoir extrêmement honte de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Maxence je me sens pourtant soulagé que les gars soient au courant. Ça me fait du bien de savoir que j'ai des personnes sur qui m'appuyer et qui ne me jugerons pas, peu importe ce que j'ai pu faire. 

J'ai maintenant l'espoir de réussir à dégager Maxence de ma vie. Et pour ça je sais que les gars m'aideront.

Je ne suis plus seul face à lui.

<><><>

\- Non vraiment je te jure que ça va j'en ai pas besoin ! 

\- N'essaye même pas d'y échapper tu peux me dire tout ce que tu voudras t'iras voir un médecin Ju ! 

\- Mais ça sert à quoi pour qu'il me dise que j'ai des côtés cassées ? Je le sais déjà ! 

\- Bah on sait jamais t'iras voir un médecin point barre. Et n'essaye pas ta petite moue adorable sa marche pas ! 

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit de Kevin. 

Après le petit déjeuner je suis passé dans sa chambre et cela fait un quart d'heure que j'essaie de trouver une excuse pour éviter une visite chez le médecin du club. ( NDA : Je sais pas si le PSG a un médecin mais j'invente)

Mais Kevin est borné et ne veut rien entendre, et je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix. 

En soit ce n'est rien, mais le médecin va forcément me demander comment je me suis fait tous ses bleus et je me vois mal lui dire la vraie raison. 

Kevin me rejoint sur le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi. Il attrape ma main et je frissonne. 

\- Je sais que c'est pas facile Ju, mais crois moi je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Ah ouais et je vais lui dire quoi moi quand il me demandera comment j'ai fait ça ! 

Je hausse le ton et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux en même temps. Putain c'est pas possible d'être émotif comme ça ! 

Je ne veux pas pleurer devant de mon coéquipier et je me relève brusquement espérant lui échapper. Mais Kevin à de bon réflexes. Il me retient et m'attire vers lui. 

 

J'ai beau essayer de résister je finis par céder me laissant aller complètement contre son torse. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, me collant à lui tandis que je cale ma tête sur son épaule. 

Il caresse doucement mon dos avec l'une de ses mains dans le but de me calmer tandis que mon corps est remué de sanglots et que des larmes dévalent le long de mes joues. 

Je suis vraiment trop faible, incapable de contrôler mes émotions devant mon ami !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure ! 

Mais par contre je dois reconnaître que ça me fait du bien d'évacuer ce que je gardais en moi depuis plusieurs mois, j'en avais vraiment besoin. 

Les paroles et les gestes rassurants de mon coéquipier finissent par me calmer, et une fois que mes larmes ont cessé de couler je ne cherche pas à me dégager de son étreinte. 

Bizarrement je me sens bien dans ses bras, son contact ne me fait m'effraie pas. Au contraire il me rassure, je me sens vraiment en sécurité, comme l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre tant qu'il est là.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello ! 

Alors j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à sortir ce chapitre mais je n'étais pas très inspirée et je ne vous cache pas que je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire...😅

Fin bref j'espère que ça vous a plu , n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite étoile jaune ou un commentaire et je vous retrouve bientôt avec la suite ❤️

Au fait on est déjà à plus de 3k vues et j'étais choquée vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir 😍😍


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin Trapp

 

Julian pleure contre mon épaule, trempant mon teeshirt de ses larmes. Je passe doucement ma main dans son dos, dans une tentative de le calmer. 

Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça, en plus c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui est lancé le sujet pour le médecin.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi réticent à l'idée de voir un médecin, je n'aurais pas dû insister. 

Je m'inquiète réellement pour son état de santé, j'avais remarqué que depuis quelques temps il n'était pas très en forme mais quand je l'ai vu torse nu hier j'ai eu un vrai choc. 

J'ai réalisé qu'il allait vraiment mal et que cela devait faire un moment qu'il avait des problèmes. Et je m'en suis voulu...

Je m'en suis voulu de pas l'avoir remarqué... je suis quel genre de pote putain ! Incapable de voir que l'un des amis ne va pas bien, et qu'il a besoin d'aide, je suis vraiment trop nul !

Les pleurs de Julian diminuent puis finissent par s'arrêter. Un silence s'installe dans la pièce et seul la respiration encore saccadée de mon ami se fait entendre.

Julian remue légèrement se calant plus confortablement contre moi et enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. 

Je suis surpris par son attitude, d'après ce que j'ai compris d'hier les coups que lui a affligé Maxence ont fait qu'il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche. Je pensais qu'il me repousserait mais il a fait tout le contraire, et ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il me laisse être aussi proche de lui, ça veut dire qu'il a confiance en moi.

Je sens son souffle s'abattre sur la peau de mon cou me faisant frissonner à plusieurs reprises.

Attends quoi... Qu'est-ce qui me prends d'un coup !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question puisque j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. 

Je suis donc obligé de me détacher de Julian pour aller ouvrir. Je tombe sur Thiago qui nous avertit que l'on ne va pas tarder à repartir. Je le remercie et ramasse les dernières affaires qui traînent dans ma chambre tandis que Julian part récupérer les siennes dans la chambre qui partageait avec Presnel. 

<><><>

Après plusieurs heures de vol nous atterrissons sur le sol de la capitale française.

Avec Presnel, Marquinhos et Julian nous saluons rapidement l'équipe puis nous rejoignons le chauffeur qui nous attendait. 

Presnel lui indique l'adresse de Julian et il démarre le véhicule dans les secondes qui suivent. 

Si nous allons chez Ju c'est pour se débarrasser de son connard de copain et je pense que j'aurais bien du mal a me retenir de lui éclater la tronche ! 

Par contre j'aurais vraiment aimé que Mesut puisse nous accompagner, malheureusement il a dû rentrer à Londres aujourd'hui. Il a pourtant essayé de venir mais son coach était formel, il rentrait aujourd'hui ou alors il passait sa saison sur le banc. C'est pas cool de sa part mais Mes est déjà venu à Munich hier sans son autorisation loupant un entraînement. 

Et en grande tête de mule que peut-être Mesut il lui a alors dit qu'il s'en foutait et lui a raccroché au nez. Mais Julian ne voulait pas que Mes foute sa saison en l'air et il a fortement insisté pour qu'au moins une fois il écoute son coach. 

Et après une demi-heure de discussion où nous avons avec Josh et Julian tenté de le raisonner il a finit par céder. 

Oui on a réussi à avoir le dernier mot face à Mesut Özil mais non sans mal ! 

Mais il a finalement pris son avion pour Londres et c'est le principal, après j'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop de problème avec son coach, faut pas oublier qu'il lui a quand même raccroché au nez. Mais bon connaissant le caractère bien trempé de mon coéquipier de la Mannschaft je ne m'inquiètes pas trop pour lui.

Le véhicule s'arrête devant chez Julian et les volets ouverts sont signe que Maxence est présent. Au moins on aura pas besoin d'attendre qu'il rentre. 

Nous descendons de la voiture et Presnel et Marquinhos marchent d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je vois que Julian n'a pas l'air rassuré et j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens. Il n'a pas plus de quoi avoir peur, aujourd'hui nous sommes là avec les gars et nous ne laisserons pas Maxence le toucher ni même l'approcher.

\- Je vous jure que si il fait un mouvement de travers je cherche même pas à comprendre je lui éclate la tronche ! S'exclame le brésilien.

De base l'idée n'était pas de frapper Maxence même si il le mérite largement. Nous sommes censés récupérer la vidéo et le virer de chez Julian, mais j'avoue que si l'envie prenait à Marquinhos de lui en mettre une je ne chercherais pas à l'arrêter. 

Et secrètement j'espérais que Maxence tente de se montrer violent histoire que je puisse avoir une bonne raison de le frapper.

Presnel rentre le premier et nous le suivons. Je balaye rapidement le grand salon  du regard mais n'aperçoit personne. 

Des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier et je me retourne pour faire face à Maxence. Son petit air hautain m'agace déjà. 

Il nous lance un regard noir et ses yeux s'attardent sur Julian. Mon coéquipier se tends et je le sens serrer plus fortement ma main. 

Maxence fait un pas dans notre direction et instinctivement je passe mon bras autour de la taille de Ju. 

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Julian ! 

Apparemment  mon geste n'a pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il lève la voix et s'avance dangereusement vers nous. 

Du moins il essaye puisque que Presnel l'attrape par le col de son teeshirt et le plaque contre le mur. 

\- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi t'es un malade ! Et toi dégage tes mains de mon mec  ! 

Son « mec » ! Il ose encore appeler Julian de la sorte après ce qu'il lui a fait ! 

\- Ah ouais ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper c'est ça ? Répliqué-je 

Il perd son petit air sur de lui et arrête de se débattre pour repousser Presnel. 

Il vient sûrement de réaliser que nous étions tous les trois au courant de ce qu'il faisait à Ju depuis des mois. 

Un éclat de colère passe dans ses yeux, ça doit l'énerver de savoir qu'il n'a plus la situation en main. 

\- T'as ouvert ta gueule espèce de petite pute ! Tu sais ce que je...

Je lâche soudainement Julian et sans laisser le temps a Maxence de terminer sa phrase je lui envoie mon poing dans la joue. 

Putain ça fait un bien fou ! 

Ses paroles étant en allemand Presnel et Marquinhos ne les ont pas comprises, sinon le brésilien lui aurait déjà sauté dessus.

\- Tu lui parles encore une fois comme ça et je t'éclate la gueule c'est clair ! Maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu te barres d'ici ! 

Il me fusille du regard mais finalement il fait ce que lui dit. Il remonte à l'étage suivit par Marquinhos et Presnel qui s'assurent qu'il ne poste pas la vidéo. 

Ils redescendent quelques minutes après et Maxence s'apprête à passer le pas de la porte rapidement, mais je lui bloque le passage, il croyait vraiment qu'on avait oublié la vidéo. 

\- Pas si vite, file moi la clé USB. 

\- Et si je veux pas ? 

Je serre les poings, ce petit con à repris son arrogance et j'ai bien compris à quoi il joue. Il nous provoque, il n'attend qu'une chose c'est qu'on vrille. A mon avis il a très bien compris que si on est là c'est que Ju ne voulais pas aller voir les flics. Par contre si on lui éclate la tronche lui se ferai un plaisir de porter plainte et de nous foutre dans la merde. 

\- On te colle un procès, coups et blessures plus chantage tu crois que tu prendrais combien dix ans ? quinze ans ?

Il perd son petit sourire provocateur, signe qu'il m'a cru. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais déjà porté plainte mais Julian ne veut pas et je respecte sa décision, pour le moment le plus important c'est que Maxence me croit.

Il souffle bruyamment avant de fouiller dans ses affaires et de me tendre l'objet. Je lui arrache des mains et lui désigne la porte. 

Il attrape ses affaires et envoie un dernier regard noir à Julian. 

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi Draxler ! 

Mais c'est quoi cette menace, il va jamais s'arrêter lui ou quoi ! J'ouvre la porte et le pousse violemment . 

Je le suis dehors jusqu'au portail m'assurant qu'il quitte bien les lieux. 

Au moment où il s'apprête à partir je rattrape son bras et le plaque contre sa caisse. 

\- Je veux plus jamais te voir l'approcher c'est clair !

\- Oh comme c'est mignon tu le défends ! 

Il rigole !

Il rigole ! Je crois que ce type va vraiment me rendre dingue ! 

\- Mais c'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de lui faire du mal ! Si j'ai envie de le revoir je le ferai ! Si j'ai envie de le frapper je le ferai et si j'ai envie de le baiser à nouveau de force comme la vulgaire pute qu'il est je le ferai ! 

Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussi à peu près à garder mon calme mais ses dernières paroles me font vriller. 

Mon poing rencontre de nouveau son visage ainsi que son torse à plusieurs reprises. Si je pouvais le tuer sur place je le ferais, mais en attendant je parviens à me contenir à m'arrêter dans mes coups. 

\- Tu ferme ta gueule maintenant et tu dégages d'ici ! 

Cette fois ci il n'ajoute rien, je crois que mes coups l'ont un peu calmé et il monte dans sa voiture. 

Une fois que j'aperçois le véhicule bien au bout de la rue je fais demi tour et retourne vers la maison. 

Les mots de Maxence passent en boucle dans ma tête, « le baiser à nouveau de force... »

à nouveau... Ça veut que dire que...

Non, c'est impossible. Maxence ne serait pas aller aussi loin quand même ! Il n'aurait pas couché avec Julian sans son consentement, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça ! 

Pourtant il a bien dit à nouveau, c'est pas des mots qu'il aurait choisi par hasard, il y a bien un sens derrière tout ça. 

J'attrape mon portable et décide d'appeler Mesut, peut-être que Julian lui aurait dit quelque chose on ne sait jamais. 

La première sonnerie retenti et Mes décroche. Il me demande des nouvelles de Ju et je lui raconte rapidement les dernières minutes. Il est rassuré de savoir que Maxence c'est barré et que nous ayons pu récupérer la vidéo. 

\- Kev t'es sur que tout va bien t'as l'air inquiet. 

\- En fait c'est délicat mais...

Je cherche mes mots je ne sais pas trop comment aborder ça, et puis surtout je viens de me dire que si ça trouve Mesut pourrait ne pas être au courant. Et je n'imagine même pas la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir...

\- C'est à dire explique ! 

\- Je... eu je me demandais si Maxence n'aurait pas été plus loin des coups avec Ju. 

Un gros silence se fait entendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou non. Connaissant Mesut et son attachement pour Julian il aurait déjà hurlé et insulté de tous les noms Maxence si il avait abusé Ju. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas, il ne dit rien, ça me rassure c'est peut-être juste moi qui suis un peu trop parano et qui me suis imaginé n'importe quoi. 

\- Mesut t'es encore là ? 

\- Eu oui oui... Kev c'est Julian qui te l'as dit ? 

Attends quoi pourquoi il me dit pas que ces faux ! 

\- Non mais tu veux dire que Maxence à vraiment abusé de lui ! Non non dit moi que c'est pas vrai ! 

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Je suis désolé Kev mais je peux pas te dire ça...

Kevin tu m'entends ? 

Allô ? 

\- Faut que j'y aille Mes je te rappelle plus tard ! 

\- Quoi non att...

Je raccroche sans lui laisser temps de finir sa phrase. Je n'aurais plus été capable de prononcer quoique ce soit d'autre sur le moment.

La soirée en boîte de l'autre soir à Marseille me revient en tête. Cette soirée où j'avais empêché Julian de se faire agressé...J'avais empêché un mec d'abuser de lui pour qu'au final ce soit Maxence qu'il le fasse ! 

Ma gorge se serre et une larme coule le long de ma joue. 

Un viol, c'est la goutte de trop... depuis hier soir je me contiens, je garde tout pour moi ne laissant rien transparaître mais là je craque. 

J'ai vraiment merdé...j'aurais dû me rendre compte que Julian avait des problèmes mais j'ai été aveugle. 

Et aujourd'hui à cause de ça j'en suis là, en train de pleurer comme un gosse contre le portail de mon pote. 

Un pote que j'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné...

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Hello ! 

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire en commentaire 😉

La suite arrive bientôt, mais j'alterne avec mon autre fiction donc ça sera pas pour demain quoi 😅


End file.
